Bitter Sweet
by GabzR
Summary: Bella all her life Bullied by Edward Mason his girlfriend and his friend one day the beat her till the brink of death. She becomes a vampire and moves back to forks a year later to get revenge or will she fall in love
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

I have lived in Fork's Washington all my life. My name is Isabella Swan but my parents and my friend Angela call me Bella. I have been bullied by the same people since the first grade Edward Mason his girlfriend Lauren Molly and their friends. I have one friend her name is Angela. I just pulled up into Forks high school parking lot starting my second year hoping to start new. I am waiting for Angela when I got out of my car I saw Edward, Lauren and their friends walking towards me. Edwards hand over Laurens shoulder could they do anything better then bother me you would think that it would get old but no they keep on.

" Hey loser I still see you have that ugly truck still" Lauren said with a smile on her face which caused her friends and Edward to laugh just because we all don't have a stupid Volvo they think they can make fun of my truck I love my truck it is different I just ignored then

"Didn't you hear Lauren Swan why the hell are you ignoring me and my girlfriend" Finally Edward Mason speaks

"Look I am sick and tired of you and your girlfriend and your friends leave me alone already Lauren you think your better then everyone but let me tell you something you're not. And as for you Edward you think you are all high and mighty but I hate to see this actually no I don't you're not and as for your friends they really need to get a life and stop following you like lost puppy's" I said and with that I walked off leaving them all shocked and walked over to Angela who was shocked as well

"Hey Angela How are you" I ask she still was shocked it took her a minute to answer

" I am good wow I can't believe you just did that I did not think you had it in you after all this time I am happy that you stood up for yourself look at them they are all shocked" Angela said when I turned they were still in the same place I just laughed and so did Angela

"Ready to go we have most of our classes together which is good" With that we walk over to class so far my first day of high school was going good. My classes went quick I loved it since Angela was in most of them. When it came time for lunch me and Angela walk over to get our lunch and sat down

" Man Angela today is going great" I said while taking a sip of my soda

"Yea but I think that's about to change" Angela said when I looked to see what she was looking at Edward, Lauren and their friends were walking to where we were just great what do they want now

"Get up from our table Swan now" Edward said while taking my tray and throwing it on the floor.

"How about no I don't see your name on it so me and Angela are not moving you want to sit there is a table over their" I said

"Who do you think you are Swan you are nothing. You will always be nothing you are worthless no one wants' you and I think that you mother death helped her get away from you" Lauren said with that I heard a gasp it was Angela I got up from the table and faced Lauren

"Don't you ever talk about my mother again you hear me" and with that I poured my soda all over Laruens shirt which caused her to scream I walked off

"I will get you Swan you better watch yourself you will pay" Lauren screamed and I exited the lunch room

The rest of the day went quick I was staying late after school not by long I had to pick up a book at the library that I wanted to read when school was over I walked into the library and looking for the book 'The lovely bones' I really wanted to read it. When I got the book I left the school and started to walk to my car when I heard footsteps behind me when I looked it was Edward ,Lauren and their friends I turned and started to walk quicker to my car when I felt someone pull me by the hair and nock me down

"You are going to pay for what happened this morning and what you did not my shirt in the lunch room" Lauren said that's when I felt a hard kick in my stomach when I looked up it was Edward he had a huge smile on his face

"Please stop" I said out tears filling my eyes they just laughed at me when I looked up I was Rosalie Emmett's girl friend come up to me

"You are ugly and you don't belong here" and with that she punched me in my nose I could smell the blood next was Lauren she kicked me 3 times in my chest

"You bitch you need to learn never to mess with us again' I was coughing blood they saw and they still did not stop

"Please I need to get to the hospital I am in pain" I felt like I was going to die my body was hurt they all looked at me like I was crazy next was Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Jessica, Tyler, Mike to hit me in their own way by this time I could not breath I felt my ribs were broken and I could barely see my eyes were swollen

" Next time don't mess with any of us" With that Edward kick me with all his might and I could not see I could not breath and they walked off leaving me there to die. I don't know how long I was there for but I heard someone there

"What happened to you" It sounded like an angel I knew I was dying

"Are you an angel" I ask I wish it was so they could take me always from here

"No I am far from it you are badly injured and your heart is slow I can help you if you ask you I can give you immortally you would become like me a vampire my name is Carlisle Cullen" The angel said wait I heard that name before the new doctor in town I did not want to die I was young so many things I wanted to do

"Ok please help me" With that I felt him bit into my neck and the fire took over my body

Edward's POV

My name is Edward Mason and I am the hottest and most popular guy in forks me and my girlfriend Lauren and our friend own the school. Today is the first day back to high school and by the end of the day it will be our school. I am currently sitting in my Volvo making out with Laruen when I red truck pulling up

"Look Swan is here" I said breaking the kiss Laruen looked at me and smiled we got out of the car and walked over to our friend Emmett McCartney his girlfriend Rosalie Hale were by his jeep and Alice Brandon and her boyfriend Jasper Whitlock were by this bike and Mike, Tyler and Jessica I put my hand over Lauren's shoulder

"Sup guys" I said

"OMG Laruen look at your outfit it looks so cute" Alice said leave it to Alice to look at what people are wearing

"Sup Edward" Emmett, Jasper, Tyler, and Mike said we have all been friends since the first grade people are scared of us

"Look Swans here lets go" I said and I we all started to walk over to her we love to bother her it's been like this since the first grade. When she saw us she looked scared which was what I liked

"Hey loser I still see you have that ugly truck" Lauren said we all laughed it was true her father used the same truck when he went to school here you would think they could get something a little better then that piece of shit. When I looked at swan she was ignoring us this got me pissed no one ignores us

"Didn't you hear Laruen Swan why the hell are you ignoring me and my girlfriend" I was mad who the fuck does she think she is

"Look I am sick and tired of you and your girlfriend and your friends leave me alone already Lauren you think your better then everyone but let me tell you something you're not. And as for you Edward you think you are all high and mighty but I hate to see this actually no I don't you're not and as for your friends they really need to get a life and stop following you like lost puppy's" She said I was shocked did she just say that when I looked we all were shocked she just left us there and walked off

"Who the hell does she think she is" Lauren spoke first

"I don't know but she is going to pay for what she said to us" Rosalie said if looks could tell she was beyond pissed we all were

"She is going to pay" Emmett said he was right she was

"After school we are going to get her" I said and they all agreed

" Let's go before the bell rings see you guys at lunch" I said and walked off with Lauren

"See you later baby' I told her giving her a kiss on the lips

"By baby" She said and walked off to class

In all my classes all I could think about was how I was going to get Swan back I will not let some ugly girl that is nothing talk to me my girl and my friends like that. Classes went quick and everyone was waiting for me I walked over to Laruen and gave her a kiss on the lips

"Let's go guys perfect place to fuck with Swan" I said walking into the lunch room we saw Swan and Webber sitting at a table

"Look guys I there sitting at our table" Lauren said we started to walk over to them when Webber said something to Swan and she looked at us and looked back to Webber

"Get up from our table Swan now" I said while taking her tray and throwing it on the floor. She did nothing she did not move what the hell was her problem

"How about no I don't see your name on it so me and Angela are not moving you want to sit there is a table over their" She said when the hell did she think she could stand up for herself

"Who do you think you are Swan you are nothing. You will always be nothing you are worthless no one wants' you and I think that you mother death helped her get away from you" Lauren said with that heard a gasp it was Webber Swan got up and stood right in front of Laurens face

"Don't you ever talk about my mother again you hear me" and with that she poured all of her soda all over Laurens shirt which caused her to scream she walked off I took off my jacket and gave it to her

"I will get you Swan you better watch yourself you will pay" Lauren screamed Swan walked out of the lunch room and Webber left the table as well we all sat down

"I can't believe she did that to your shirt" Alice said

" She is going to pay trust me on that" Laruen said

"How" Emmett ask

"I got idea after school we jump her teach her never to mess with us again" She will pay

" That's a great idea" Jasper said Laruen gave me a kiss on the lips when the bell rang we all walked different ways because we each had different classes. When school was over we all were by our cars

" She is not out yet let's wait" Mike said we waited d all the cars where gone from the parking lot the only ones left were Swan, Mine, Emmett's and Jaspers, Bike that's when the school door opened and Swan came out

"Guys there she is lets ok" I said while putting my arm around Laurens waist and we started to walk she turned around and saw us and she started to walk faster

Lauren walked up behind Swan and pulled her by the hair hard and she hit the floor we all walked up to her

"You are going to pay for what happened this morning and what you did not my shirt in the lunch room" Lauren said that's when I took a kick her in the chest I had a smile on my face

"Please stop" She said tears filling her eyes they just we just laughed at her that's when Rosalie took and passed me and Lauren

"You are ugly and you don't belong here" and with that she punched her in my nose you could see the blood but I did not care she needed to be taught a lesson

"You bitch you need to learn never to mess with us again' she was coughing blood

"Please I need to get to the hospital I am in pain" She said was she crazy we did not pay no mind to her next Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Mike, Tyler and Jessica each took a turn to kick her or punch when I looked down she looked like she got hit by a car her eyes were swollen and she had blood all over

" Next time don't mess with any of us" And with that I kicked her with all my mite in the ribs and we walked off

" She got what she deserved she will never mess with us again" Laruen said

"Maybe we should call someone" Alice said

" Are you crazy they will find her in the morning see you guys tomorrow" I said I got in my car with Lauren and drove her home

" I will pick you up tomorrow ok baby " I said giving her a kiss on the lips she got out of my car and a drove off home


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle POV

I and Esme just arrived in Forks two days ago and I was on my way home when I smelt blood a lot of it. When I pulled up it was coming from forks high school I stopped my car and on the floor was a girl at least 16 on the floor. I rushed over to her she was hurt and her heart was slowing who could have done this to her. Her eyes were swollen her whole body was bruised and her ribs were broken she was having trying to breath but she could not she looked up like she could tell someone was here

What happened to you" I said I wanted to know who would do this

"Are you an angel" She asks I was far from an angel

"No I am far from it you are badly injured and your heart is slow I can help you if you ask you I can give you immortally you would become like me a vampire my name is Carlisle Cullen" I said I will give her this life if she ask me to but I will not do it unless she says yes

"Ok please help me" With that I bit her on the neck she started to scream. I picked her up and ran to my car and place her in the front sit. I got into the car and rushed home I pulled up to the drive way took her out of my car and Esme opened the door

"Oh dear lord what happened to her" Esme said she was scared she has always wanted children but could never have.

"I don't know when I was driving home I smelled blood and when I found where was coming from it was from the High School someone or something did this to her." I said while placing her down on the sofa

"Who would do such a think so a sweet girl" Esme said I walked over to her and she started to dry sob she was right what kind of a person would do this judging by the smell it was 8 different people

"I have no clue but if she lets us we could be her parents" I said looking down at Esme She had a smile on her face this would be a chance for her to be a mother

"Do you think she would stay with us" Esme ask I could see the hope in her eyes

"Only when she wakes up will me know dear" I said

We walked off leaving her in the living room there was nothing we could do but wait 3 days.

Edward POV

I got up the next morning and wait straight to take a shower I still had blood on me from last night lunch thing my mother and father were sleeping when I got him when I was done taking a shower I got dress and went down stairs and my mother was on the phone

"No Chief Swan I am sorry but I have not seen Isabella hold on let me ask him" My mother said

"Edward come to the kitchen please" She screamed

"Yes mother" I ask

"Chief Swan is on the phone he wants to know if you saw Isabella yesterday she did not come home last night and that's not like her" My mother ask I knew where she was and in about 10 minutes when the teachers go and park they would to

"No mother I did not see her only in school" I said while picking up bowl

"Sorry Chief Swan he only saw her in school I hope you find her she is such a sweet girl" My mother said and she hung up

"I hope she is ok" My mother said looking at me

"So do I" I said when I looked at the clock the teachers would be arriving at school it was 6:45 I had time

"Bye mom I need to pick up Lauren" I said placing a kiss on my mother cheek got my keys and drove off to pick up Lauren. When I got to Laurens house she was already waiting for me and she looked sexy She got into my car

"Hey baby" I ask giving her a kiss on the lips

"Hey" She said

"Chief Swan called my mother this morning saying that Swan did not go home last night" Lauren said with a smile on her face

"Same with me don't worry about it they should have found her by now" I said while driving off to school

On the drive to school we did not speak. When we pulled up to the school Chief Swans Car was there and about two other police cars and kids were standing looking at what was going on I parked my Volvo I kissed Lauren on the lips

"Don't worry about it what happened last night she would not be able to talk at all" I said we got out of the car I put my arm around her waist and walked over to everyone

"Hey guys what up" When I really look Alice was crying

"What's wrong Alice" I was scared did they find out it was us that did that no they could not she did not answer me

"Come on let's take a look" I said we all walked over and so did everyone else when we got there Swans truck was still there but the students as well as some of the teacher and Chief Swan where crying were we had left Swans body yesterday was not there all that was there a pond of blood instead I just started were was her body she was alive when we left her. I was scared I did not want to kill her when I looked at Lauren she looked like she did not even care what have we done

Alice POV

Last night when I got home I needed to take a shower all I could think about is what we had done to Bella she did not deserve it I was just so mad with what she had said. That night I could not go to sleep all I could think about was if she is ok and if someone had found her. When I got up in the morning I took a shower and got dress Jasper was already waiting for me when I left my house and I kissed him

How could Hey darling how was your night" Jasper ask

"I could not sleep all I could think about was Bella and what we did yesterday to her I hope she ok" I was crying

"Shh it's ok they probably found her" Jasper said we got on his bike a road to school when we got there Everyone was there except Edward and Lauren that's when I noticed a group of kids and teacher and three police cars I started to panic we got off the bike and walked over to everyone

"It looks like they found her" Rosalie said with a smile on her face I started to cry

"She got what was coming to her" Jessica said with a smile on her face I did not want to talk any more when Edward Volvo pulled up and he and Lauren walk over to us

"Hey guys what up" Edward said

"What's wrong Alice" Edward ask but I really did not want to speak to any one

"Come on let's take a look" Edward said and with that we all walked to the large circle that had formed student, teachers were crying and so was Chief Swan Bella body was no not there all there was there was blood her blood I started to cry more. Where was her body her car was still here?

What have we done we took her life my life is over if they find out I was one of the people that did this.

Jasper POV

After I had dropped off Ali at her house. I road home I need to take a shower I had blood on my shirt and on my pants and on my hands as well. I rushed up stairs took off my cloths and jump into the shower. How could I have hit her I don't know what came over me I would never hit a girl how would I feel if that was my sister but it was no late now she is on forks parking lot bleeding all by herself I got out of the shower put on some clothes and went to the washer to wash the cloths that had blood on them. I went to sleep with no problems when I woke up the next morning got dress and road over to Ali's house to wait for her when she came up I could tell that there was something wrong with her she walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the lips

"Hey darling how was your night" I ask I wanted to know because she is acting different

"I could not sleep all I could think about was Bella and what we did yesterday to her I hope she ok" she was crying I pulled her into my arms and hugged her

"Shh its ok they probably found her" I said we got on my bike a road to school when we got there everyone was there except Edward and Lauren. There was a group of people I could not make it out but that must mean that they found her everyone started to talk but I did not pay attention to them I was looking at Alice she was crying I would be to how could be have done this to her we started to walk over to the group of people Chief Swan was there crying but Bella's body was not there I was scared because her car was still here and she was not. Then I got this feeling that things are going to get worse. I was scared not only for my future but for Alice's if anyone found out about this

Rosalie POV

After Emmett had dropped me home I felt good she got what was coming to her who the hell did she think she was telling us you look like lost puppy's no one talks to me like that and gets away with it I had fun doing that to her it will tell everyone not to mess with us. I took off my clothing and went to bed. I got up the next morning and got dress when I looked in the mirror I could not wait to get out of forks and start my modeling career with Emmett by my side. I got my keys and drove to school when I got there Emmett was already there waiting for me. He is my big teddy bear. I love him so much I got out my car and when he saw me he had a huge smile on his face. When I walked over to his and kissed him. People were standing around they found her I could care less. When everyone started to show up Alice was crying and I wondered why.

"She got what she deserved" I said she did I don't care

When Edward and Laruen came we walked over to everyone and Swans body was not there only think left that was hers was a pond of blood. Now I was scared were was she her father was crying and that is when I noticed that people were also crying I was scared because I would not loss becoming a model over a person like Swan a nobody

Emmett POV

When I dropped of Rosalie at her house I came home and I was greeted by my little sister Haley. She jumped up and hugged me that's when I noticed that it looked like she was crying

"What's wrong Haley" I ask

"Kids where bothering me at school calling me names and making fun of me" She started to cry and I got pissed off who the hell would bother I child kids are so cruel but that's when I realized of what I had done tonight to Bella what if that was my sister. What if some kids did that to my sister what we did to Bella tonight I was crying me strong Emmett was crying

"You need to tell them to stop never be scared to stand up for yourself" I told her picking her up and walking to her room and placing her in her bed I kissed her on the forehead

"Goodnight Haley I love you" I told her

"Goodnight Emmy I love you to you're the best" She told me I closed the door to her room I felt like shit I was crying how could have done that to her she has never did anything wrong to any of us we were the ones that were always one her bother her. I walked into my room and straight into the shower I need to calm myself down I let the water hit my face it was mixing with my tears. I told myself that I am going to apologues to her if she would let me. I got into bed and I went to sleep vowed that I would change. When I got up the next morning Haley was already awake and dressed to start school we got in my jeep and I drove her

"Remember what told you Haley stand up for yourself" I opened her door and grabbed her hand

"I know Emmy I will" She gave me a hug and she went into school I got back into my Jeep and drove to school I was the first when there when I noticed I group of teachers and students standing around when I got out of my Jeep and walked over it was the place where Bella body was but it was no longer there her father was crying I was scared what have we done. I walked over to my car and waited for everyone when Rosalie's car pulled up she got out of her car and walked over to me and gave me a kiss. I put my hand on her waist and we waited for everyone to get her when everyone came Edward and Lauren had just came up and we started to walk over to the crowed I already knew what was happening. I told myself I prayed that they found her and that she was ok. All we could do is wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward POV

When we entered the school everyone was talking about Swan. People were even crying. I was scared I prayed that someone found her that they are taking care of her. My classes went quick all I could think about was Swan we fucked up really bad we got too carried away. I prayed no one found out it was us because then we would all go to jail our lives would be over but what about Swans life we took that away from her if she is gone. I got into the lunch room I did not bother to get lunch I felt sick I looked over to our table and sat next to Laruen and everyone was there

"I hope she is ok the way we left her yesterday night she was dying all that blood we should have not done it. What have we done?" Alice said while crying Jasper holding onto her she was right what have we done all because she stood up for herself

"I don't care she got what was coming to her is she is dead no one will miss her she was and is a no body in this world" Lauren said with a smile on her face

"You know what Lauren you are a heartless Bitch ok. I was going to apologues to her if she would take it because I have a little sister and after what we did I would ever what that to happen to my sister." Emmett said he was crying I have never seen him cry he was right I could not want that to happen to my sister if I had one or my daughter if I had one. He got up from the table and Rosalie went after him.

"Did you see her father this morning he was crying" Jasper said he looked like he had tears in his eyes as well.

"How would you feel if your only child your daughter is missing and her blood is all over the place" Alice said she got up from the table and Jasper went with her. She was right it's one thing to pick on a person but to beat them like we did yesterday to Swan was something different. Lauren was talking to Jessica about how she does not care that Swan is gone.

"Laruen can I talk to you for a moment" I ask her while getting up from the table

"Yea baby" She got up from the table and we walked out of the lunch room

"Lauren you know that I care for you but we are not working out it's over" I said I looked at her and she was pissed

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S OVER YOU CAN'T BREAK UP WITH ME WE HAVE BEEN GOING OUT FOR FOUR YEARS" She was screaming

"I know what it's over" With that I walked off her yelling at me

The rest of the day went by quick. I got home and my mother was crying I walked over to her

"Mom what's wrong" I asked her while pulling her into a hug

"I can't believe someone would do that to Isabella she is such a nice girl she was so helpful I just hope that they find her" My mother said I hope they so too. My mother got up and walked to the kitchen I went upstairs into my bedroom and prayed that Bella was ok I was crying I screwed up I wish I could take it back but I cant

Lauren POV

OMG what's the big deal everyone is worrying about her they should be thanking me for what I did to Swan the town of Forks is a better place. I got to the lunch room and everyone was at the table but not Edward I wonder where he was I had not seen him since the morning. I sat down and a couple of minutes later he sat down next to me.

"I hope she is ok" Alice said that's all I got because I was pissed why would she hope she is ok what's wrong with her.

"I don't care she got what was coming to her is she is dead no one will miss her she was and is a no body in this world" I said with a smile on my face that's when Emmett started to say something but I paid no mind when he was done or I think he was done he got up from the table and so did Rosalie followed him. Then after that Alice started to talk about stuff I really did not care when she and Jasper left I started to talk to Jessica about Swan.

"Lauren can I talk to you for a moment" My Edward said he got up from the table

"Yea baby" I said getting up from the table following him as we left the lunch room he turned to me

"Lauren you know I care for you but we are not working out it's over" He said I was pissed did he just break up with me

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S OVER YOU CAN'T BREAK UP WITH ME WE HAVE BEEN GOING OUT FOR FOUR YEARS"I was screaming I did not give a shit you heard

"I know but it's over" With that he walk always I was screaming yelling at him but when he was no longer in site I walked back into the lunch room Jessica was the only one at the table

"What happened" Jessica ask

"He broke up with me" I spat she was shocked we were going to get married when he ask of course he would have asked me I mean come on it's me

"He what? Why"? She ask

" I have no clue but he will regret it no one mess with me and gets away with it look what happened to Swan yesterday" I said and with that I walked off. The rest of the day went quick I got a ride from Jessica home when I got home I saw Chief's Swan police cruiser in front of my house when I walked in my house my mother was crying Chief Swan came up to me

"You are under arrest from the involvement and the disappearance of Isabella Swan" With that he put the handcuffs on me and put me into the police car who every did this will pay

Angela POV

This morning I got up and got a call from Charlie asking if I knew where Bella was I had no clue the last time I saw her was yesterday. When I looked at my clock it was 6 I got up and dressed and when I was done I was driving to school. When I pulled up into the parking lot I saw Bella's truck when I parked my car and started to walk a noticed Bella's book bag on the floor and a pond of blood. I pulled out my cell phone and called Charlie

"Hello" Charlie said

"Charlie it's me Angela you need to come to the school now Bella's truck is here and there is a pond of blood on the floor and her book bag is here as well" I was panicking he hung up the phone teachers and students started to show up and when they saw what I saw you heard gasp .Charlie's police car pulled up and he rush over he dropped to his knees and started to cry by this time I was crying to.

"Why" Charlie said two other police cars came I was just watching while they gathered the items up taking blood samples. When the bell rang the police officers told us to go inside and we all did.

During the school day everyone was talking about Bella and saying she was dead and that she was missing. I did not listen these people don't even know her. My classes went quick I was late to lunch when I heard screaming it was Lauren but I did not care. When I got into the lunch room when I was passing the table that Laruen was she was taking to Jessica

"I have no clue but he will regret it no one mess with me and gets away with it look what happen to Bella yesterday I gave her a good beating and leaving her out in the parking lot he will get the same think trust me on that" Laruen said while smiling

I quickly left the lunch room I needed to call Charlie and tell him what I had heard Laruen did something to Bella and for all anyone knows Bella could be dead

Charlie POV

This morning I woke up at 5:30 I went to check on Bella because yesterday she was coming home late because she had to do some stuff at school and when I went to sleep she was not home yet. When I went to her room she was not in her bed that shocked me she was never up this early. When I went downstairs and looked outside her truck was not there at all. I started to call the parents and some of the people to see if they had seen Bella I was scared she is my life. But no one had seen her then about 6:45 I got a call

"Hello" I ask I did not know the number

"Charlie it's me Angela you need to come to the school now Bella's truck is here and there is a pond of blood on the floor and her book bag is here as well" I hung up the phone I was panicking my little girl was missing and her car and her bag and blood were at school. I got into my car and rushed to the school that's when I saw a crowd of people I got out of my car and what I saw brought me to my knees blood all over the place my baby truck in the parking lot and her book bag on the floor

"Why" was all I could say I knew by the amount of blood on the floor that Bella was dead who would do this to my baby girl everyone loved her she was caring. After everyone went inside my team took samples of the blood and we took pictures of everything on the way back to the police station I stopped by my house to get a picture of Bella. When I got to the police station I started making missing flyers I was there mostly all day thinking about Bella when I got a phone call from Angela telling me that she heard Lauren Molly say that she did something to Bella yesterday in the parking lot. I got into my police cruiser and was on my way to the Molly's house. I pulled up to the house and knocked on the door

"Ms. Molly I am her to arrest Lauren Molly for the involvement and the disappearance involving Isabella Swan" When I said this she was shocked

"My daughter would never hurt your daughter Charlie" She said

"I am sorry but people heard her talking in the lunch room saying that she hurt Bella" I told her she was crying about 10 min's later a car pulled up and Lauren got out she came in the door and I walked up to her

"You are under arrest from the involvement and the disappearance of Isabella Swan" With that I put the handcuffs on her and put her in the back of my police car. She will pay for what she did to Bella I would see that….

Thank you all Who Review I will update again once I have at least 25 review's hope you like it I don't own nothing I wish I did.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella POV

The pain the burning, I felt like I was in hell. My whole body was burning why was this happening to me did I deserve this. All I could do was screaming but no one helped me why? The burning was slowing was it finally over was I finally dead. My heart beats where slowing less and less each moment finally I gave my final heart beat. But I was still alive. When I opened my eyes I saw everything clear I could see the dust in the air. I could smell the river that was miles away, I could hear the cars passing. I sat up and right in front of me where the most gorgeous people I have ever seen they looked like models.

"Hello" The women said she had wavy light brown hair but what got me where her eyes they were golden I have never seen eyes like that

"Hello" My voice was different it sounded like Bells what happened to me that's when I remembered Edward, Lauren and their friends jumped leaving me there in the school parking lot I let out a fierce growl they stepped back

"Sorry I just remembered what happened to my. My name is Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella" I said while getting up from the sofa

"Hello Bella my name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme Cullen. Do you feel thirsty?"Carlisle ask he had blond hair he also had the same eyes as his wife

"Now that you say can I please have some water" I asked and they laughed what was so funny

"What will do nothing for you dear you need blood we are vampires" Esme said did she just say vampires I did not want to kill a person they must of saw the panic in my face

"We don't kill hum an me and Esme are what we call 'Vegetarians' we only hunt animals that why our eyes are golden vampires that hunt humans have red eyes we should go hunting" Carlisle said thank god I was scared what did he just say hunting

"Hunting" I ask how the hell was I going to hunt

"Don't worry it's comes natural" Carlisle said

" Dear would you like to change before go hunting or would you like to leave on what you have on and when we come back you can take a shower and change" Esme ask when I looked at my clothing it had dried blood on it my blood on it.

"I will wait until we get back from hunting if that's ok I don't what to get the clothing you give me dirty" I said

"Ok Come on dear" With that Me, Esme, and Carlisle walked over to the window and jumped I just followed what they did and jumped out landing on the ground with such grace I could not walk a flat surface before without falling now I can jump out windows that cool we started to run when they stopped

"Ok now all you need to do is listen and smell" Carlisle said I did I heard the tree's moving the birds the river. I smelled the wet ground then I smelt something mouth watering .I went running then I stop when I looked it was a mountain lion. I crouched down and jumped attacking it I snapped it neck and started to drink the blood it was so good I never tasted anything like it when I was done I was still thirsty so I kept running I smelt something it did not smell as good as the mountain lion but I did not care. It was a deer when I was no longer thirsty when I turned around Carlisle and Esme where looking at me with smiles on their face. When I looked at my clothing boy was a dirty thank god I did not change

"Sorry about that it was kind of sloppy" I said

"It was great for your first time you did well" Carlisle said I walked over to them

" We should get back to the house so you can take a shower and you can tell us about what happened to you if you want and we can tell you things about ourselves and things about being a vampire" Esme said

"I would love that "I said and we started to run back to the house

" Follow me I will show you to your room dear" Esme said with that we started to walk upstairs Carlisle stood downstairs When Esme opened the door the room was beautiful it was light blue and a bed in the middle of the room. It had music along the wall and a whole bunch of books as wall the rug was also a light blue I loved it. There was a flat screen T.V and movies and so much more.

"This is your room I hope you like it" Esme said I run up to her and hugged her

"I love it thank you Esme" I said she had a smile on her face

"I will leave you to do what you need when you done you can come down stairs I almost forgot this is your closet I hope you like it there clothing in there already not a lot because I had no idea what you like" With that she left the room I walked took out a pair of dark blue pants and a white tank top and a pair of white flats also a lacy blue bra and matching underwear. When I walked into the bathroom I placed my clothing down and turned on the shower. I took off the clothes that I had on a put then aside they needed to be thrown out I got into the shower. I started to think about my father would I ever be able to see in again I started to cry. I wanted to see him and let him know that I was ok. But what really wanted was to get back and everyone who did this to me. I never did anything to them and still the jump to the point that I almost died they will pay each and every one of them one way or another. But what will getting revenge do nothing I don't know what to do.

When I was done taking a shower put on my clothing and walked over to the mirror I looked so different my appearance I did not look 16 I looked 17-18. My hair was longer it was in loose rich curls, and my eyes were a red-orange .I have a killer body, and perfect curves and bone structure I looked like a goddess. I am the most beautifulness female in existence. Human or vampire. (10000x better then Rosalie). I was shocked I am a new person. But how I wish that my eyes were like Carlisle and Esme's when I opened my eyes they were no longer the red-orange they were now they were same as Carlisle and Esme cool. I left my room and walked down stairs and they were sitting on the sofa

"Hello" I said they looked at me and gasp

"Bella what happened to your eyes why are they golden and not the red-orange we saw before" Carlisle said with a shocked face

"I have no clue I just wanted them to be like yours and when I closed my eyes and then opened them again they were likes your" I said

_This could be her power-Carlisle_

_She is gorgeous my daughter-Esme_

"Carlisle I have power that's cool do you guys have powers and Esme I am happy you think of me as a daughter I think of you as a mother" I said once again they both looked at me shocked

"Bella dear we did not say anything" Esme said

"Yes Carlisle said 'This could be her power' and you said 'She is gorgeous my daughter' I heard you" I said I was confused

_Bella can you hear me nod your head if you could- Carlisle _and I did

"Wow I have never come across a vampire with more than one power it looks like you can read minds and change your appearance you are very special" Carlisle said with a smile on his face

"Bella dear if you do not mind would you like to tell us what happened to you before Carlisle found you" Esme ask I could see the concern in her eyes

"Sure but it's not happy" I said

"Well ever since the first grade I have been bullied by the same people Edward, Laruen and there friend. The morning of the first day of school they came up to me and started I had enough and told them off, during lunch me and my friend Angela were sitting down when they came over and had told us to get up I told them no. Lauren said something about my mother you see my mother died when I was young I got pissed and got up and poured my soda all over her." I paused "I was staying late at school because I wanted to get a book and do some other things when I came out of the school I was walking to my car when I heard footsteps behind me when I looks it was Lauren, Edward and their friends behind me I started to walk quicker when I think Lauren pulled me by my hair and I fell on the ground they start to kick me punch me I asked them to stop but they would not the last think I remember was then leaving me alone" I said I was crying by the end and when I looked at Carlisle and Esme, Esme was crying also.

"I am sorry Bella" Carlisle said Esme got up to hug me and I hugged her back

"It's ok could you tell me some stuff about being a vampire" I said I knew it was not but I did not want them to know that just yet.

"Ok well there are a lot of things that you see in movies that are not true. We do not burn in the sun we don't sleep at all. But we can't go in the sun because when we do our body sparkles, we have super strength and speed and some vampires like you have extra abilities. The number one run is never telling a human what we are not only would they die but we will as well. Me and Esme we like to live around the humans it makes us normal as possible." Carlisle said wow that is a lot to take in

"Bella we also have to tell you that we are going to move and we could be back in a year or so if you want. Also we would like to know if you would like to be our daughter" Carlisle asked

"I think that's a good idea I would love it I could come back and start junior year I high school. I would also love to be your daughter, But I do have one question what are people saying about me missing" I asked I wanted to know if they found out who did this to me

"Well they found your truck, blood and book bag by the school so they have you as missing. Also Lauren Molly was arrested because someone heard her talk about what she did to you. But that all really they put up flyers all around town and nearby towns a well" Carlisle said so they only got Lauren well what about the rest of them

"Oh. So where are we going to move to" I asked before we moved I wanted to pay Edward I little visit and scare the shit out of him

"Well I was thinking Europe" Esme said wow I never been to Europe that would be cool

"That would be cool" I said

"Ok so we can start packing what we need and I will tell the hospital that I am leaving" Carlisle said they got up from the sofa

"If its ok with you I want to go do something really quick" I asked them I hope they let me

"Ok but be careful" Esme said and with that they both were gone I had the perfect plan to what I was going to do I walked up stairs to my bed room and took of the clothing I had on and put on the clothing that I had on the night I 'died' I walked over to the mirror I did not look the same so I pictured myself the way I looked when I was human but my eyes I wanted them to be blood red and when I opened my eyes there I was. This was going to be great. I looked at the clock and it was 10 at night Edward should be home. I jumped out of my bedroom window and took off running to Edwards house when I got there the light in his room was still on but he was breathing was clam so he was sleeping. I jumped and opened the window to his room. I wanted him to wake up and I had the perfect plan he had a book on his bed I need it to fall so it would wake up I walked over to the bed and I pushed the book off with in a second I was at the foot of the bed. He opened his eyes and got up

"Hello Edward" I said she turned his head so quick I would have thought he was a vampire his eyes wide I could smell the fear that was coming off of him

"B-B-Bella is it you" Edward stuttered

"You killed me Edward. You, Lauren and your friends killed me" I said his face was priceless he was crying

"W-W-We did not mean to we just wanted to teach you never to mess with us again we never wanted you to dye" His body was shacking

"But you did I am trapped on earth because of what you did I will never be able to rest in peace until my body is found" I said I wanted to really mess with him and boy was it working

"W-W-where is your body Bella I am so sorry it was stupid what we did if I could take it back I would, I would have never done it can you ever forgive me" Edward said the tears running down his face

"You should have never done it in the first place Edward and as for my body it is long gone and as for forgiving you only time will tell by Edward I will see you soon" I said he looked up at me I ran out of this house

"BELLA" I heard Edward scream when I came to a stop I started to laugh that was funny I ran back to the house and once again changed my clothing and went to help Esme pack

Edward POV

The next morning I had woke up and took a shower I still did not feel right. When I was done I got dress and went down stairs my mother was sitting down drinking coffee. I gave her a kiss on the cheek

"Morning mom" I said I grabbed an apple

"Morning Edward, Edward have a sit I need to talk to you" My mother said what did she want to talk to me about she had a worried look on her face

"Yesterday Lauren was arrested because someone heard her talk about what happened to Bella and how she did something to her" My mother said I could not believe this that mean that if Lauren was caught we would be as well I was fucked so was everyone

"I can't believe she would do that to Bella I am happy you ended it with her you could do so much better" My mother said looked at the time and it was 6:55

"I can't believe it to mom. I need to go don't want to be late for school" I said I got up form my sit grabbed my bag and my keys and rushed to go to school I need to talk to everyone I raced down the high way when I got into the school parking lot I pulled up next to Emmett's Jeep. I got out of my car an walked over to them

"Guy's we need to talk but I don't think it's good to talk here" I said they all looked at me and agreed

"Your right we can go to my house my mother is not home" Alice said I walked over to my car everyone got in there car and we were off. When I pulled up into Alice's drive way and waited for everyone else to show up when they did I got out of my car Alice walked to the door and opened it we were all quite. We walked over to the living room and sat down

"Laruen got arrested because someone heard her talk about what she did to Bella yesterday" I said they all looked at me like I have 3 heads

"WHAT THAT STUPIED BITCH IF SHE EVEN DARES TO SAY MY NAME I WILL HURT HER" Rosalie screams I had to cover my ears

"Clam down they don't have any evidence it was her I don't think but I would not put it pass Lauren to say we helped" I said

"I knew it we should have never done that to whatever happens I don't care I will the time we deserve it' Alice said she had tears in her eyes when I looked around everyone had tears in their eyes but not Rosalie

"Speak for yourself" Rosalie said my glaring at Alice

"You know what Rosalie you are a bitch I would do the time to we took her life away from her and all you can think about is your dame self" Emmett said I was shocked he never talked like that to Rosalie. Rosalie was shocked as well she just looked at him with her mouth hanging open she did not speak

"Look there is nothing we can do just wait to see what happens"  
I said what can we do what done is done

"I heard there are going to report her dead because of all the blood" Jasper said I could not believe it

"We took her life she was out age" Alice said she got up and walked up the stairs and Jasper followed I just stood there thinking about how if I could turn back time I would so that none of this never happened.

"Guy's I am going to go tell Alice and Jasper I talk to them later" I said getting up from the sofa I got In my car and drove home my mother should be at work by now do I could have the house all to myself. When I got up I dropped my book bag in front of the door and walked over to the piano and started to play. I started to think about all the things we had done to Bella for all these years how cruel we were to her and she never did nothing to us I don't even remember why we started to bother her. When I was done playing I had realized that I had made a lullaby I would name it Bella lullaby it would remind me of her I have no clue why but I seemed right. When I looked at the time it 9 I had forgot that mom was doing an overnight today at the hospital. I went into the kitchen and eat left over's from yesterday. When I was done I washed my stuff and walked to my room I took off my pants and shirt leaving on my boxers. I hoped into bed and started to read Romeo and Juliet I know it's a girl book but I liked it. I must have feel asleep because I woke up to the sound of a book falling. When I opened my eyes I heard someone talk

" Hello Edward" When I looked in my room was Bella she her eyes where blood red and her clothing covered in her blood and dirt

"B-B-Bella is it you" I stuttered it must be a dream that's it I am dreaming

"You killed me Edward. You, Lauren and your friends killed me" She said I pinched myself I was awake Bella was in my room was she a ghost I was crying

"W-W-We did not mean to we just wanted to teach you never to mess with us again we never wanted you to dye" I asked my body was shacking what have I done

"But you did I am trapped on earth because of what you did I will never be able to rest in peace until my body is found" She said she would never know peace because of what we did

"W-W-where is your body Bella I am so sorry it was stupid what we did if I could take it back I would, I would have never done it can you ever forgive me" I asked maybe if we found her body and gave her a funeral she would move on I hoped she would forgive me

"You should have never done it in the first place Edward and as for my body it is long gone and as for forgiving you only time will tell by Edward I will see you soon" She was right I knew she was what we did wrong is was beyond wrong. But she gave me hope when she said only time will tell about forgiving me when I was looking at her then she was gone

"BELLA" I scream I was scared what was I going to do she was a ghost trapped her because of what we did. I promised myself that when I die I would make sure that she forgave me for what I did. I would do anything to show her how much I am sorry.

Thank you sorry it took too long longest chapter yet I hope you like it. 


	5. Chapter 5

Bella POV

I really did not have anything to that I needed to pack up. I wanted to go see my father and also wanted to get some of my stuff from my room. Esme was packing some of her and Carlisle stuff she said that we would go shopping once we go to the place that we would be moving to. While Carlisle was in his study packing some of his books, I was on my bed thinking that in a year's time we would be back and things will change. I got up from my bed and walk downstairs and Esme as

"Esme I am going to go out I will be back soon" I told her know that she was worried because I am a newborn but I was acting like I have been a vampire as long as Carlisle

"Fine dear just be careful" Esme said I was out the door and running it was a Saturday I was going to go see my father he should be home. When I stopped I was in front of my old house the place where I grew up. I could tell my father was here because I could smell him and hear his heartbeat. I jumped onto the tree that was next to my father's bedroom window. What I saw would have made my heart stop if it was still beating. My father was sitting on his bed photo's all over the place but it was his face his eyes where reds and puffy it looks like he has not slept in days this was all because me.

"WHY MY POOR BABY GIRL FIRST YOUR MOTHER AND NOW YOU WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS" My father screamed I could see the tears coming down his face. He lost everyone he ever cared about a child is supposed to put their parents to rest not the other way around. He got up from his bed and walked downstairs and got into his car. This was the perfect time to get what I needed. I opened the window to his room and walked over to my bedroom or old bedroom the door was locked. As I walk in everything was the same as the last time I was in here that meant that my father had not been in my room. I grabbed a bag from my closet. I started to put my books in it not all of them my copy of Romeo and Juliet and some of my other books. I also grabbed an album with photos in it of my parents and me, and me with Angela. I walked over to my jewelry box and took out a necklace that once belonged to my mother and a pair of earrings that my father gave me. I walked over to my father's room and grabbed a shirt I know it is strange but I wanted something that smelled like him. I walked over to the window and jumped back onto the tree I closed the window and jumped on the ground. I put the bag on my shoulder and wanted to go find my father I once again started to run when I smelled his scent it smelled like mint and something else I could not place it. When I stopped I was in front of a funeral home lucky thing people won't know it's me but since we were coming back in a year I change my appearance and walked in and sat down.

"Mr. Swan I am very sorry for your lost" A male voice said

"Please call me Charlie and thank you very much" I could tell that my father was crying from the way his voice sounded

"I know that it's hard to talk about it but when would you like the funeral to be" The male said

"As soon as possible I was thinking about 3 days I want her laid to rest next to her mother even though there is no body it's the only thing that I think I can do for her" All wanted to was run to him and tell him it's me and that everything is ok but I couldn't

"That would be fine here is a number to a flouriest she will help you with anything you need: The male said

"Thank you very much" I heard a chair move my father was leaving when he was walking towards the door I got up and acted like I did not see him a bumped into him really soft

"Sorry about that I was not looking" I said the look in his eyes my eyes or what they where they were dead.

"That's ok" He said and with that he walked off even though it was short at least I got to talk to him. I walked outside and watched him in pull away I would see him once more in 3 days. I started to run once again I was going back to the house. When I got to the house I walked into the living room and there was a note.

_Dear Bella_

_If you get home and we are not here we went hunting we should be back soon speaking of hunting you should go. Love Esme _

When I was done reading the note I walked up to my room and dropped the bag on the bed. Then I jumped out the window and started to run, when I was done hunting I had gotten 3 deer and 1 mountain lion when I just started to walk around I was in no rush to get home since it was only 5 as I was walking I came across a clearing it was a meadow it was perfect I place where I would be able to just think and be by myself. I lay down on the floor not caring about anything thinking about my father and I was hoping that he would marry someone and be happy he had been going out with Sue Clearwater I know he was going to ask her to marry him am I hope he still does. When I looked at the time it was it was 8 I decided I would go back home. I got up and dusted off my clothing what I could get off I started to run back to the house Carlisle and Esme where home I smelled them. When I came through the window they were sitting in the living room I walked over and sat down

"Hello Esme, Carlisle" I said

"Hello how was your day" Esme ask she was looking at a magazine

"It was good I went back to my old house and got some stuff I wanted to get and before you say anything my father was not home at the time after that I went hunting and I found a nice meadow and I stayed there for a while" I said I looked at her she had a smile on her face

"That's nice dear" She said

"Bella we will be leaving in a few more days" Carlisle said

"I wanted to know if it was ok if I go to my own funeral it is in 3 days I just want to go see everyone one more time before we go even though I know that we are coming back in a year" I said I hoped they let me

"That would be ok but remember I think it would be best if you change your appearance" Carlisle said I had no problem doing so as long as I could go I jumped up and ran to him

"Thank you thank you thank you" I said they both started to laugh the days passed by quick for the 3 days I was helping them pack, hunting and staying in my room reading today was my funeral I was weird but I wanted to go I walk over to my closet and picked out a black dress that was there and a pair of black heels. When I walked to the mirror I need to change my appearance I closed my eyes and pictured myself with black hair my eyes blue and my skin a little darker then what it was. When I opened my eyes I liked the way I looked I left my room Carlisle and Esme were not coming because tomorrow we were leaving and they wanted to make sure that everything was done.

"Carlisle can I borrow your car please" I ask I did not want to run

"Of course you can us it what's mine is yours you are my daughter" He came over to me a gave me the keys

"Thank you" I said heading out the door I hoped in his car a drove off when I stopped by the cemetery there was a lot of cars it looked like all of Forks is here. I got out of my car and walked over to everyone, I came to a complete stop and looked around that's when I noticed that Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie where all here I wanted to know what they were thinking

_I am so sorry I can't even say it I don't know what I could so to make it up to you I could change places with you if I could- Emmett _

_I am sorry it was so stupid what we did your ghost came to me yesterday I hope one day you can forgive me-Edward_

_Why did we do this she did not deserve to die we took it to far and whatever happens to us we had it coming-Alice_

_I should have stopped them but no I go along with it I have no clue way she never did anything to any of us-Jasper_

_The only reason I am here is because of Emmett if it was for him I would not be here- Rosalie _

That one made me growl they are sorry even though that still does not cut it she is the only one that still does not care she is a heartless bitch. They were all crying but not her every single person here the whole town. I looked at my father he was sitting on a chair with Sue next to him and Angela on the other side. The priest started the ceremony and people started to place roses on the empty casket that's when I noticed Edward put what looked like a C.D as well when I walked over and put my rose on the casket it was it said Bella's Lullaby I was shocked. I moved along and when they were lowering the casket into the ground everyone was quite when they were done everyone walked off on their way to Charlie's house. I was deciding if I should go or not but I would not I needed time I hated to see everyone like this. I got into the car and drove back to the house, I parked the car and ran upstairs I needed to take a shower for some reason I did not feel right. I hoped into the shower and put the water on hot. I let the water hit my face once again I started to sob seeing all those people it was not the fact that I would miss them because I would it was the fact that they would never know that I was still alive in a way. I got out of the shower and put on a white shirt and a pair of shorts and went down stairs.

"Hello dear how was it" Esme asked coming up to me and hugging me I hugged her back.

"It was ok the whole town was there I will miss them I can't wait till we comeback so I will be able to see them once again" I said she smiled at me

"Don't worry about it dear time fly's when you are a vampire it will go quick" She told me

"We will be leaving in about 1 hour would you like to help me bring the stuff to the car" She said

"Yes" I said and with that we started to bring the stuff to the car it was not a lot of stuff so we were done in less than 10 min's going at vampire speed. The rest of the time me and Esme just stood and talked about different thing and we where off you a new home for a year.

Edward POV

The next morning I got up all I could think about is how Bella looked yesterday when she was in my room all the blood all over her. I got up from my bed and walked over to the bathroom and turned on the shower once I got in the shower I let the water hit my body I started to cry we had done that to her and she would never be in peace because of us. When I was done I got dressed and went downstairs my mother had left early so I was alone in the house. I grabbed an apple once again and left the house I got in my car and drove to school. When I parked my car everyone was there Mike, Tyler and Jessica and stop talking to us once Jessica got arrested we could have cared less.

"Hey guys" I said I knew no one really wanted to talk that when I saw a paper in their hands all except Rosalie's

"Hey guys what's that" I said Emmett passed me his paper

"The school is raising money to make a memorial for Bella" Emmett said his eyes were red you could tell that he was crying when I looked at the paper it had a picture of Bella on it and the date of her birth and death it was telling the students if they liked they could donate money. I already knew that I would I knew that I would not help but I did not care.

"So are you guy's going to donate" I ask I wanted to know

"Yea we all are" Alice said but when I looked at Rosalie she looked like she really did not want to like she could do something better with that money it made me sick

"I will see you guy's later" I said and walked off to class as I was walking I saw someone leaning against the wall when I took a closer look it was Angela Bella's friend. I wanted to walk over to her but what would I say I never talked to her and if I did it was to get answers from a test or the Homework that's when I saw Ben walk up to her and wrap his arms around her. I just walked to my class, the moment I stepped into class I could hear people talking about Lauren and how she had something to do with Bella. When I sat down Liz and Sam where talking in front of me

"They say the Lauren is not going to go to jail because that they have no proof that she did anything" Sam said

"I hope not I mean I don't think she would do that but then again looked what she said in the lunch room yesterday" Liz said and she was right Lauren did say Bella was going to pay for putting her soda all over her. Just then the teacher walked in and started to teach. I did not pay attention or take notes I really did not care. The day went by quick and it was time for lunch I walked into the lunch room and took my seat at the table waiting for everyone

"Hey Edward how is your day so far" Jasper asked

"It was ok school is school what can I say" I said I knew he wanted to know if I heard what the other students where saying but I could care less you never know if it was true or not.

"So guys what are you doing after school" Rosalie asked

"Going home to play the piano" I said

"Studying" Both Alice and Jasper said

"Spending time with Haley" Emmett said that was a shocker Emmett was always with Rosalie

"Oh" Was all she said you could tell she was mad but Emmett did not care the rest of the period went quick we talk about random things when I got up and walked to class. After school I got into my car not bothering to say goodbye to them and drove home when I got home my mother's car was in the driveway. I got out of my car and entered the house dropping my book bag on the floor.

"Edward can you come in the kitchen please" My mother called I walked over to the kitchen to see my mother cooking

"Yes mom" I asked while taking a seat at the table

"Chief Swan just called me and told me that in 3 days the funeral for Isabella will be taking place I would like you to take out your suit and have it ready you will not be going to school that day" She told me I could see the tears in her eyes

"Ok anything else" I asked

"That's it" She said and with that I got up and headed to my room and lied down on my bed and fell asleep. The next couple of days went by quick today was the funeral last night I had make a C.D with the lullaby that I had made for Bella I could lay it with her. I got dressed and walked downstairs my mother was wearing a black dress with black heels. We walked over to her car and drove to the cemetery once we got there the whole town had come to pay respects. It was lovely they had flowers all over the place and photos of Bella. When everyone had arrived the priest started and I was crying and so was everyone else. People started to place their roses on top of the casket it was my turn next I took the C.D out of my pocket and placed in on the casket along with the rose on the top I put Bella's Lullaby.

When the funeral was over people where going back to the chiefs house my mother had told me we would be going. When we pulled up to the house I noticed that Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie where outside I got out of the car and walked over to them.

"Hey guys what are you doing out here" I asked my voice my rasped because I had been crying

"We were waiting for you to go in" Emmett said we started to walk in the house we walked into the living room and chief swan was sitting on the sofa Sue Clearwater next to him also crying. Angela walked into the living room carrying video tapes

"I know it's not a good time but I would like to put on some videos of Bella if that's ok" Angela said all the while tears coming down from her eyes she looked at the chief and he said yes. When It started to play I saw Bella there it was at her birthday party I remember this it was her 6th

"_Bella time to blow out the candle's" Chief Swan said Bella came running she was wearing a blue dress_

"_Remember when you blow out the candles make a wish" Chief said with a smile on his face everyone started to sing Happy Birthday to her and she blew out the candles and we all started to clap. She started to open her present's up she loved all of them. She was so happy_

"_So baby what you wished for" Chief asked Bella _

"_I wished that Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie would be my friends" She said she looked sad _

We all looked at each other and started to cry even Rosalie had tears in her eyes. The next couple of videos where of vacations or Bella helping out at the hospital hanging out with Angela by the end of the videos all I wanted to do was kill myself I never really noticed what and amazing person Bella was because all I could do was pick on her. She put other before herself always making sure that they were ok. We took a kind, loving person out of this world, I could not take any more I walked over to my mother and asked her if we could go and we did. On the car ride home I did not say anything nor did my mother. I got out of the car opened the door and ran up to my room crying.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella POV

It has been almost a year since we left Forks and moved to Europe. We were moving back to Forks I could not wait. During the past years I have discovered not only can I read minds and change my appearance but I can absorb other vampire powers. I stopped counting at 100 powers just let's say that I am wanted by the Volterra but they know better than to bother me. About two weeks after we moved I started to model I love it, I have done modeling for Victoria Secret, Guess and other major labels. I can't wait to go back to Forks because I really want to see the look on Rosalie's face something she wants to do but will never is able to. When I was not modeling Esme would home School me and when that was over I would play interments so far I learned how to play the piano, Guitar, drums and many others I also learned seven languages.

Right now we are packing our things Esme told me I did not need to pack my clothing because I could go shopping in Seattle. So all I was packing was my photos of my modeling friends and me and some of my music. I left my room and walked down stairs with my bag

"Hey mom" I started to call Esme mom about a week after we moved here she cried the first time she always wanted children but vampires can't have children so I am like her daughter. As for Carlisle it took me longer to call him dad and he understood my because I still have my father

"Hello dear where ready to go all you need to do is put your stuff in the car and we would leave" With that I ran to the car and put my stuff in the trunk Carlisle and Esme came out laughing

"What's so funny" I asked

"Someone is excited" Carlisle said while still laughing walking over and getting in the car I got in the back seat

"Well I just can't wait to go back to forks" I said they knew this with that Carlisle started to drive to the airport. When we got to the airport we took out bags and went to wait for our plane to board.

"Bella we enrolled you in school you start Monday" Esme said

"Thank mom when we get there and done unpacking I want to go shopping" I said Esme always liked it when we went shopping together it was my time alone with her. When we got on the plane I took my seat and closed my eyes and relaxed I wondered what has been happening in Fork's for the past year. I took out my I-Pod and started to listen to the music.

"Bella dear we are here" Esme said when I looked out the window we were in Seattle. I got up from my seat and followed we walked over to claim our bags

"Here you go Bella" Carlisle said while handing me my bag

**"Thanks dad" When we got all out bags we walked over to Carlisle car his Mercedes Bens and started to drive. We got there in about 30 min's thanks to the fact that Carlisle was driving fast but we all like to drive fast that's when I saw the sign 'Welcome to Forks' everything was the same still all green and raining. Carlisle pulled up to the drive way and all my baby's were there my Black Aston Martin car, my Dark blue Volvo, my Porsche Carrera, my Ferrari Enzo and last but not least my bike. I rushed out of the car and ran over to them I heard Esme and Carlisle laughing. We had shipped them over a week ago and I missed them they are my kids.**

"They what can I say I love my baby's" I said this caused them to laugh even harder.

"Come on let's unpack and when we are done we can go hunting and then you can go shopping" Carlisle said while opening the door to the house. I walked over to the car and got my bag and walked into the house I walked up the stairs to my room and opened the door it was the same. I started to unpack and put the music where the rest of my music was and put everything where I wanted it to me. When I was I walked down stairs Carlisle and Esme where sitting on the sofa

"I am done are you guy's ready to go hunting" I said

"Yes come one lets go" Carlisle said and we walked over to the window and jumped they went their own way and I went mine. I caught a grizzly bear, a mountain lion and three deer when I was done my eyes were really golden. I walked over to my meadow and just sat down in two days I would start school and I am going to make sure people know me. I started to run back home and Carlisle and Esme were not home so I went to my room and took a shower and got dress.

When I was done Carlisle and Esme where hear I could smell them and here them talking. I left my room and walked down stairs and sat on the sofa and turned on the television. Carlisle always tells me I should find a mate so that I will not be lonely but all the vampire males that I have come across I don't know they don't feel right. Carlisle says you will know you mate when you look at them you will feel the need to protect them but not for me. After about 3 min's they both came down stairs

"Ready to go Bella" Esme asked I got up from the sofa and opened the door Esme was behind me

"Are we going to take your car or one of mine" I asked she smiled

"We could take yours" With that we walked over to my Volvo and got in and I started to drive to the mall

"So Bella are you ready to start school" Esme asked

"Yea I can't wait to see Angela I know I can't tell her it's me but she is still my friend no matter what" I said I wanted to know how Angela was I missed her a lot

"That's good dear but remember if you see those kids who did that to you please don't get revenge two wrongs do not make a right" Esme said worried she was right I was no going to do anything to them maybe Rosalie but that is it. I pulled up to Seattle mall and I and Esme got out of the car. I noticed that everyone was looking at us I was used to it. We started to shop I picked up about six thousand dollars in clothing and one thousand in shoes Esme got some clothing to she did not spend as much as me but hey what can I say I need to look good. We spent about 5 hours shopping we put all of the bags in the car and started to drive home. When we got home I carried the bags into the house I started to put away my clothing all name brand stuff.

When I was done I just lay down on my bed and listened to the music that was playing. It was Sunday and I had nothing to do I wanted to go see my father to see how he was doing. I got up from my bed and quickly changed I walked down stairs

"Mom I am going out I will be back soon" I said

"Sure honey be careful" Esme called from the garden with that I took off running to my old house when I stopped I noticed three heartbeats. When I looked at the window I saw my father and sue and a little baby girl in my father's hands, Sue had give my father a child he was happy. I was happy for him when my father got up from the sofa he started to walk up the stairs. I could not see so I jumped on the tree that was next to my old bedroom it was now a nursery. He put the baby girl down and walked back downstairs I opened the window slow so that I could not make any sounds. When I entered the room it was painted pink with letters on the wall it read Annabelle I smiled. I walked over to the crib and looked at my little sister she had my father brown eyes and Sue's black hair. When I heard someone coming up the stair I quickly left the room locking the window. I was happy for my father he looked happy and I could tell by his emotions that he was happy. I started to run again I ran back to the house and straight in my room.

Tomorrow I would be starting school once again I could not wait. The rest of the day went by quick I help Esme in the garden and listen to music also played the piano. It was Monday school I walked over to the bathroom taking a long hot shower I washed my hair with my favorite shampoo Strawberry. When I was done I walked over to my closet. I finally picked out what I was going to wear I got a pair of dark blue that hugged me in the rights places and a white summer top that showed off just the right amount of cleavage, and to finish off the outfit I wore a pair of white stilettos that made my legs look like they went on. When I was done getting dress I walked over to the mirror to see how I looked and if I may say so I looked hot. I put on a pair of gold earrings and my gold bracelets when I was done I walked down stair Carlisle had already left for work.

"Bella dear you look gorgeous" Esme said if I was human I would be blushing

"Thank you mom I am going to go" I said she ran up to me and gave me a hug and I hugged her back

"Good luck honey" Esme said I walked over to the garage I was going to take my Ferrari Enzo. I got in a was on my way to school I was early it was only 6:55 but I did not mind I parked my car in front of the school and walked into the building it was still the same old color a yellow. I walked into the main office I saw Ms. Cope

"Hello I am new here my name is Isabella Cullen" I said she looked up her eyes widen I wanted to laugh

"H-Hello dear daughter we have been waiting here is your schedule, a map of the school and this slip is to have all your teachers sign and bring it back at the end of the day" She had I had dazzled her it was funny

"Thank you very much" I said I walked out the door and back to my car I got in a notice that people were already pulling into the student parking lot. As I entered the parking lot I saw a memorial when I looked closer it was for me. I parked my car I noticed that everyone was looking at me well the car. When I parked it I just stayed in the car listening to my music. The bell was going to ring in 10 min's so I turned off the car and got out I wanted to see what people where thinking about me. When I got out of the car I heard several gasp this would be fun

_New piece of ass she is so fine-Mike_

_Wow she is pretty I wonder if she would be my friend- Angel how I missed her _

_Look at that car and look at that chick she is so mine-Male_

_Who does she think she is this is my school-Lauren _

_OMG Its Isabella Cullen I can't wait to talk to her look at what she is wearing –Alice_

_Hey I could make friend with her I know she is a model maybe should could help me but I am way better than her-Rosalie I rolled my eyes _

_She is way hotter than Rosalie- Emmett_

_Man last night with Tanya was something then after she left Jessica and Samantha-Edward _he pictured it Eww he is a man whore he had not changed then he looked at me

_Wow new meat I will have her in bed by the end of the school day no one can say no to me look at those lip I could see them around…-Edward _I cut him off I did not want to hear the rest. I started to walk and everyone eyes were on me, I walked into class the teacher looking at me like he wanted to eat me

_Man if I was not her teacher- _That's just nasty

"H-H-Hello my name is Mr. Lee would you please introduce yourself to the class" He said while looking at my boobs men I turned to the class

"Hello my name is Isabella Cullen I just moved here from Europe that's really it" I said I turned back to the teacher

"Yes ok you can take a seat next to Angela in the back of the class" Mr. Lee said

_Isabella Cullen the model she is so mine-Male_

_OMG I love her-Jessica _I just blocked everyone else I walked to my seat and put my stuff down and took a seat

"Hello my name is Isabella you can call me Bella" I told Angela I saw hey winced when I said my name

_I miss Bella so much-Angela_ I wanted to cry

"Hello my name is Angela Webber" She said with a smile on her face I could see the pain in her eyes the teacher started the class but I paid no mind when class was over I told Angela I would sit with her at lunch she was happy about that. The rest of the classes where the same when I said my name people knew who I was and I was funny. It was lunch time and I walked into the lunch room the moment I did all eyes fell on me. I saw Edward walking up to me like he was then man this would be fun

"Hey sexy I was wondering if you would like to sit with me and my friend" He said he gave me a smile it was sexy. No… What stop it were did that come form

"First don't call me sexy I am not a piece of meat. Second no I do not want to see with you and your friend" I said with that I walked off leaving him shocked I walked over to Angela and sat down she was shocked as well

"You just said no to Edward Mason no one says no to him" She said

"Well I did" I said with a smile

"Sorry this is my boyfriend Ben" So Angela and Ben got together I am happy for her she always had a crush on him

"Hello Ben my name is Isabella but you can call me Bella" I said while taking his hand. Angela and Ben started to talk I heard people taking about me I wanted to see what Edward and his friends had to say

"Eddie I am coming over tonight" When I looked it was some strawberry-blond fake if you ask me

"Sorry Tanya I am going to the cemetery" Edward said

_I need to go put flowers on Bella plot I always do every two weeks-Edward _

"Come one Eddie she died a year ok I don't see why you do it" She said I let out a small growl Edward looked pissed

"You know why I do it because she was a great person and I was a dick to her ok drop it" He said getting up from his seat an leaving the lunch room

"Tanya next time you talk about Bella like that you will have hell to pay" This came from Emmett I knew that Emmett was one of the ones that was going to say sorry So her name is Tanya she got up and left the lunch room

"We are all going with Edward tonight I will pick you guys up" Jasper said so they all did the bell was going to ring in a few min's so I got up and walked to my car. I started to cry they really did regret what they did to me hell even Rosalie was going that one shocked me. I got out of the car and started to walk back to the school I walked into the class room and the teacher told me to take a seat thank god he did not tell me to introduce myself. I sat down I was the first one in the class when more students started to come in when the chair next to me moved I knew that it was Edward of his smell.

"Hello my name is Edward Mason I am sorry about the lunch room I was a dick" He said while looking at me

_Wow something about her I never been this nice-Edward_

"Hello yes you were my name is Isabella you can call me Bella" I said when I looked in his eyes you could see the pain when I said my name

_Is this a cruel joke I deserve this-Edward _the teacher started the to teach and I could tell that Edward kept on looking at me it was funny

_Who has golden eyes she is perfect something about her I feel like I know her- Edward_only if he knew when I bell rang I got up from my seat and started to walk.

"Bella wait up" Edward called everyone turned to look at us

"I was thinking maybe you would like to go out with me" He was nervous why he was

_What's wrong with me I never felt this way before-Edward_

_She better stay away from Edward he is mine-Tanya _

_She is not even pretty- Jessica_

_Mason better stay away from her she is mine- Some guy_

"Sure that would be great" I said why something inside of my told me to say yes no he is my mate shit that's why I feel protective of him

"Great I pick you up Friday at 8" He said

"That's great I will see you later" I said and walked off to my class. The rest of the day went by quick I walked over to my locker when I noticed a Tanya standing next to it here comes the drama I walked over to my look

"Can you please move" I stayed calm I could feel the anger coming off her

"Look I don't care who you are but you better stay away from Edward he is mine" She said

"Look Blondie I am not scared of you and I could do what every I want" I pushed her out of the way at human strength and got my books out of my locker and walked away all the while she was glaring at me I walked to my car and all they was a crowd around it

Shit this car cost a million dollars

Can't believe a girl drives this car

I pushed through the crowed a got in the car and they were still in front of my car. I opened the window

"Move the hell out of the way you act like you never saw a car before" I said they all moved out of the way and I drove out of the parking lot. When I got home I parked my car and walked into the house

"Hey mom" I called she cleaning

"Hello dear how was your first day of school" She asked I took a seat on the sofa

"It was ok people looking at me girls glaring at me. Also I have a date Friday" I told her she had a smile on her face she came to sit on the sofa with me

"That's great dear who "She asked

"Edward Mason and before you say anything he is my mate everything in my told me to say yes even though I wanted to say no and I feel protective of him" I saw the smile on her face

"I am happy for you dear just be careful please he is human" She said and with that she got up and left the room I grabbed my bag and went up to my room to do my homework when I was done with my homework I looked at the time it was 6 I wanted to go to the cemetery to check on them I told Esme I was leaving and ran out of the house I stayed in the wood for about a half an hour when I saw them Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie all carrying flowers. They walked over to my plot and Edward bent down and pulled out the flowers that were he placed the flowers he had onto the plot

"It's been a year since you died since we killed you and every day I wish you were her in my arms I miss you your laugh your smile I know that I was always a dick and I am so sorry" He said you could see the tears in his eyes next was Alice

"I am sorry for what we did I never got to know you are it was so stupid I wish I could turn back time I hope one day you can forgive us" Alice said while putting the flowers down she was crying as well. Next was Jasper

"I am so sorry I took out what I was feeling on you and it was wrong I miss you even though I never really talk to you I am so sorry" He said while placing the flowers down next was Emmett

"Even though I was a dick to you and what we did was fuck up I will always regret it I have changed we all have and it is because of you" Emmett said finally it was Rosalie's turn I wanted to see what she would say she walked over to the plot and bent down

"I am so sorry I was such a bitch to you I was jealous yes of you where strong every time we would bother you, you would take it and that got me mad. I am sorry I hope one day when I see you again where ever we go when we die you can forgive me" She said placing the flowers down I was crying they all where they all walked off and when their cars where no longer in site I left running back to the house tomorrow I would talk to them.

Edward POV

During the last year a lot has happened a couple of weeks after the funeral they raised enough money to make the memorial. Emmett and ended it with Rosalie for about 2 months then they got back together. Rosalie has changed a lot she regrets what we did after she saw the tapes. Lauren did not get charged with anything because they had no proof it was her, when she got out of jail Chief Swan was mad because no one was charged with his daughters murder. After she got out she wanted to get back together with me and I said no she was pissed. Since then I have been with about 6 girls, I have changed I no longer pick on people and I even talk to Angela. All last year people could only talk about Bella and what happened but it died down after a couple of months. But to this day I still wish she was here with me I had realized that I like her and I took her away from this world.

I was driving to school I heard that Dr. Cullen was back and that he and this wife adopted a child. I heard from Alice that she is a model and she is hot I just can't wait to see her she will be mine no one can say no to me. When I pulled up into the parking lot I saw a Ferrari Enzo that car cost a million dollars that must be the new girl. I wonder what her name was I got of the car and walked over to Emmett's jeep

"Shit look at that car I wonder how it is under the hood" Rosalie said she loved cars

"The new chick must have money" Emmett said while looking at the car in awe that's when I saw Tanya she was one of the girls that I am with like last night dame. When I heard several gasp when I turned the girl had gotten out of the car she was beyond gorgeous she was an angel. She had on a pair of dark blue pants that hugged her in all the right places, with a white top that showed just the right amount was cleavage. Her hair was cascading down her back she was perfect

_Wow new meat I will have her in bed by the end of the school day no one can say no to me look at those lip I could see them around.. _I cut off what the hell I can't think about that that shit will give me a hard on she walked off into the school building we all started to walk. I hoped that she would be in any of my classes my first couple of classes she was not in I would see her at lunch. I walked into the lunch room and looked around but she was not here so I got on line to get my lunch and sat down on the table and waited for everyone to come. Tanya came over and sat down next to me. When the lunch room doors open and she came in I got up from my seat and walked over to her

"Hey sexy I was wondering if you would like to sit with me and my friend" I gave her my smile that no one could say no to

"First don't call me sexy I am not a piece of meat. Second no I do not want to see with you and your friend" She said and walked off I was shocked no one has ever said no to me I think I was in love I walked back to the table Emmett was laughing

"I like her already she said no to Edward that's a first" Emmett said while still laughing

"That's Dr. Cullen's daughter she is also a model she done work for Victoria Secret and other major labels" Alice said I could tell that she wanted to talk to her

"She not even that pretty" This came from Tanya she is just as vain as Rosalie was

"Eddie I am coming over tonight" She said

"Sorry Tanya I am going to the cemetery" I said I looked at everyone I need to go put flowers on Bella plot I always do every two weeks she knows this

"Come one Eddie she died a year ok I don't see why you do it" She said I got pissed off

"You know why I do it because she was a great person and I was a dick to her ok drop it" I said I got up from the table and walked out of the lunch room I walked over to my car and put on Bella's Lullaby and listened to it . When I got of the car and walked back to the school. I saw Emmett in the hallway

"Hey Em" I said

"Sup Edward I don't know what you see In Tanya she is such a bitch" Emmett said he was right

"I see you later ok" I said walking to the class when I entered the class the new girl was sitting next to me I took the seat out and sat down \

"Hello my name is Edward Mason I am sorry about the lunch room I was a dick" Were the hell did that come from I am never this nice but something about her

"Hello yes you were my name is Isabella you can call me Bella" She said is this a cruel joke I deserve this the teacher started the two teacher I kept looking at her. Her eyes are golden she is so perfect I kept looking at when the bell rang she got up from her seat

"Bella wait up" I called I wanted to ask her a question

"I was thinking maybe you would like to go out with me" I was nervous why was I. I never felt this way before

"Sure that would be great" She said I was happy I was more than happy

"Great I pick you up Friday at 8" I said I hope that was a good time

"That's great I will see you later" She said and with that she walked off I could not wait until I could see her tomorrow. The rest of the day went my quick I was going I got in my car and drove to the flower shop to pick up flowers I picked lily's this time. I paid for them and I was on my way to Alice's house I parked outside and waited for about 10 mins when I hocked my horn and they all came out carrying flowers. We started doing this two weeks after her funeral and we have been doing it since then. At first Rosalie did not come but now she does they each got in there car and we drove off. When we arrived at the cemetery we got out of our cars and started to walk. I bent down at her grave and picked up the old flowers

"It's been a year since you died since we killed you and every day I wish you were her in my arms I miss you your laugh your smile I know that I was always a dick and I am so sorry" I said the tears coming down my face next was Alice

"I am sorry for what we did I never got to know you are it was so stupid I wish I could turn back time I hope one day you can forgive us" Alice was also crying

"I am so sorry I took out what I was feeling on you and it was wrong I miss you even though I never really talk to you I am so sorry" Jasper said

"Even though I was a dick to you and what we did was fuck up I will always regret it I have changed we all have and it is because of you" Emmett said he told me once that if she was alive she would be like a little sister to him

"I am so sorry I was such a bitch to you I was jealous yes of you where strong every time we would bother you, you would take it and that got me mad. I am sorry I hope one day when I see you again where ever we go when we die you can forgive me" She said placing the flowers down she has changed we got in the cars and we each drove our own ways. When I got home I wait straight to my room to do my homework. When I was done I fell asleep and dreamt of Bella …

Wow longest chapter 5,364 words

0-7 review no chapter

8-15 review short chapter

16-25 review long chapter

25 review and up very long chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Bella POV

I was getting ready for school when I felt like something was going to happen I had no clue when but I did. I walked over to my closet I had no clue what I was going to put on I finally picked out a pair of black pants, a black and red corset and a pair of Jimmy Choo's. When I was done getting dress I walked over to my jewelry box and took out the earrings that my father had given me and my necklace that Carlisle and Esme had given me with the family crest on it. When I was done I walked down stairs and Carlisle and Esme where standing by the sofa.

"Happy Birthday Bella" They both said I forgot today was September 13th

"Thanks mom and dad" I said they walked over to me and each gave me a hug

"Well when I get home we can open your gifts up" Carlisle said

"You did not have to get me anything I have everything I need" I told them

"We know but you are out daughter and it's your birthday" Esme said

"Well I need to be getting to work I will see you both later" Carlisle said he gave me a kiss on my forehead and then gave Esme a kiss on the lips and was off to work when I looked at the time it was 6:50 I needed to start heading to school

"Mom I'm leaving" I told her while giving her a kiss on her cheek

"Bye dear" Esme said I walked out of the house and to the garage I was going to take motorcycle to school I got on and started to ride to school. When I pulled up into the school parking lot everyone was looking at me and they kept whispering I paid no mind. I got off my bike when I b noticed that Newton was walking towards me. I put my keys in my bag and started to walk.

"Hey I Mike, Mike Newton I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime" He asked he smelled really bad from the corner of my eye I saw Edward was looking at us he was pissed 'If looks could kill" came to mind. I was going to have fun with this I moved closer to Mike and is heart beat was picking up.

_What a slut first Edward now Mike -Jessica_

_She better stay away from Mike she is mine-Lauren_

_What the Hell does Mike think he is doing she is my girl. What if she says yes I hope she does not-Edward _I moved to Mikes Ear

"Sorry Mike but I would rather drop dead then go out with you. Don't ask me again and stop looking at me like a lost puppy" I purred in his ear and walked off leaving him there. I noticed that Angela was not in school today I hope is ok. When my class over I Ben in the hallway I walked up to him

"Hey Ben do you know where Angela is" I asked

"Hey Bella ya she never comes to school today was her friend's birthday that passed away a year ago" He said I could see the sadness in his eyes as he told me this

"Thank Ben" I told him and walked to my class I wondered what she was doing today. The teacher started the to teach but I paid no mind. When class was over I left the room and I saw Edward

"Hey Bella would you like to sit with me and my friends at lunch" Edward asked I could not help but look in his eyes.

_Please say yes-Edward_

"Sure I would love to" I said and we started to walk to the lunch room he got on line to get his lunch and I also got on the line to get lunch

_What the hell is she doing walking with Edward she better not be sitting here-Tanya _

_Look at what is she wearing-Alice_

_I wonder if she like to prank people-Emmett _

As we reached the table I took a seat next to Alice and Edward

"Hey guys this is Bella" Edward said

"Hey Bella my name is Alice, Alice Brandon I could tell we are going to be best friends" Alice said bouncing up and down

"Hey Bella I'm Jasper Whitlock Alice's boyfriend" Jasper said

"Sup Bella my name is Emmett do you like to play pranks we could do it together" Emmett said acting like a 5 year old

"My name is Rosalie Emmett's girlfriend you can call m Rose" She said

"Why are you even here no one wants you here" Tanya said everyone at the table looked pissed off

"Look Tanya.." Edward was about to talk but I cut him off

"Look Blondie I don't give a fuck what you say because from the looks of it everyone wants me here except you." I growled everyone flinched back a and Tanya looked like she just took a crap

"This is not over who do you think you are" Tanya said and he got up from the table

"You are my new favorite person no one has ever stood up to Tanya everyone is scared of her" Emmett said while giving me a high-five

"So Bella what are you doing after school" Alice asked

"Well today is my birthday so when my dad come home I am going to spend time with my parents" I said

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" The screamed together everyone in the lunch room turned to look at us I would have blushed if I was human

_Today is Bella Swans birthday she would have been 17 this is strange she had the same name as Bella and the same birthday-Edward _

"Why don't you come over to my house my parents are not home and we could" Edward asked

"Come on Bella please if will be so much fun" Emmett asked

"Fine I need to go home first you could give me our address and then go to your house" I said I already knew where he lived but I could not just show up

"Hey we could sleep over since we are going to be drinking" Alice said I knew that if I would drink it would have no affect on me but I still had to act like it did.

"I don't know about that" I said I knew Carlisle and Esme would not mind

"We are going to be drinking and it's not safe for you to drive" Edward said

"Fine my parents will not mind anyways" I said since the bell was going to ring we all got up and threw out our trays

"Bye Bella" They said and was off to class

"Bye Bella-Boo" Emmett said I just stared at him

"Emmett why did you call me that" I asked

"It's your new nickname" He said

"Fine then I will call you Emmy" I said and I started to laugh and so did Edward and Rosalie because the look on this face.

"Come one Bella we don't want to be late to class" Edward said grabbing my hand it felt like an electric shock. When we were entering the class be let go of my hand it felt strange the class started and the whole time Edward was looking at me. When the bell rang I put my stuff in my bag and got up from m seat

"Here Bella my address see you later around 6" He said

"Sure see you" I said and we walked off to our class. At the end of the day I left school and got my bike and road home

"Hey mom" I said

"Hello Bella how was school" She asked smiling

"Good some kids invited me over for party and a sleep over I am going if its ok with you and dad " I told her

"Of course you can go Bella" Esme said

"Thank you Thank you" I said running up to her a giving her a hug I walked to my room and started to do my homework when was done with that I walked over to my closet and picked out the clothing that I would wear and my 'sleeping' clothing. I walked down stairs with m bag and placed it down by the sofa and walked over to the piano and started to play when I looked at the time it was 5:50 I was leaving

"Mom you sure I could go you and dad won't mind" I asked

"Sure honey it's no problem we can open your gifts tomorrow" She said

"Bye mom I see you tomorrow" I said I walked out and got in my Volvo and started to dive and up on the radio it was playing 'Missing' By Evanescence

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll have woke up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"isn't something missing? "_

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

[chorus]  
Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
Shudder deep and cry out:  
"isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me? "

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
And wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something_...

When I pulled up into the drive way I turned off my car and I walked to the door and Edward opened it when he saw me he looked happy .

"Hey Bella nice for you to come everyone is inside" Edward said and he lead me inside

"Hey Bella-Boo" Emmett said while giving me a bear hug I laughed

"Hey Emmy Hey guy" I said I walked to the living room

"Edward where do I put my bag" I asked

"Here let me get it" He said taking my bag

"So what do you want to do Bella it is your birthday" Alice asked Edward came back down stairs and sat next to me

"I don't really care" I said Emmett go up and went to the kitchen I heard bottles he was getting liquor

"Ok let's play True or dare" Alice said this would be fun Emmett came back into the living room with 6 bottles of liquor

"Ok I will go first" Alice said we all got in a circle and I was next to Edward

"Emmett true or dare" Alice asked

"Dare of coarse" Emmett said he would not like it I saw what Alice was thinking I was trying not to laugh

"I dare you not to have sex with Rosalie for a week" Alice said everyone started to laugh because of the look on both Emmett's and Rosalie's Face

"Fine my trun Alice truth or dare" Emmett asked

"Dare" Alice said

"I dare you to burn all of your clothing" Emmett said

"WHAT" Alice screamed

"Fine but I will get you back Emmett" Alice said

"Edward Truth or dare" Jasper asked

"Truth" He said

"Have you and any of your sluts had sex" Jasper asked when I looked at Edward he was blushing

"No I'm still a virgin" He said and everyone was laughing he was telling the truth I could tell

"You telling me with all the girls you have been with you till a virgin" Emmett said while laughing Edward just growled

"Whatever Bella Truth or Dare" Edward asked

"Truth" I said

"Have you ever had a boyfriend" Edward ask

_I bet she has look at her she is an angel- Edward_

"No I have never had a boyfriend" When I said this the all looked shocked when I heard a car coming up it was Tanya I could smell her she smelled like candy cane. Then the door bell rang and Edward got up to get it

"Who the hell is that" Emmett asked

"Tanya what are you doing here" Edward asked I could tell by his voice that he was pissed

"Come one Eddie I just wanted to see you" Tanya said she started to walk into the house. This was going to be fun Edward closed the door

"Tanya what the hell are you doing here" Rosalie said

"Well I came to see Eddie" Tanya said when I looked at Edward you could tell he did not like to be called Edward

_What the hell is she doing here-Tanya_

_I hope Tanya stays away from Bella why did she have to come here- Edward _ She took a seat next to Alice on the Floor and Edward took his seat next to me

"So what are you guys doing" Tanya asked

"We were playing truth or dare but now we are not" Alice said

"So what do you guys wanna do" I asked

"I don't care let's put on some music and dance and drink" Emmet said he got up and walked to put on some music when the music started to play everyone got up and Tanya was going to grab Edwards hand but I took it

"Come on lover boy let's dance" I told Edward when we passed Tanya she was pissed I did not need to read her mind to see that.

"Thank you I did not want to dance with Tanya" Edward whispered in my eyes everyone was starting to dance I was dancing with Edward moving my hips with him the only person that was not dancing was Tanya she was just watching everyone when the song finished Alice pulled me away from Edward and gave me a shot and I drank it, it tasted nasty but I could deal with it. Tanya left and after a couple of hours everyone was really drunk

"B-Bellllllla you don't even look drunk" Edward slurred he walked over to me and held me by my waist

"I just know how to hold my liquor" I told him when I looked at the time it was 12 everyone was passed out in the living room I carried Edward to his room an and put him on his bed.

"Beelllla stay with me pleaseee" Edward said I laid down next to him he pulled me next to him and kissed me on the cheek

"Goodnight my Bella" He said

"Goodnight Edward" I said I waited until he fell asleep and when his hand were no long on my waist I got up and started to look around the room he had a lot of music then I saw what looked like a photo album it was labeled Isabella Swan 'Bella' I took it from the shelf and opened it up I it was photo of me and photo of my birthday party when I got to the last page it was a letter

_Dear Bella _

_I know that I act like a dick to you but the truth is that I am I love with you. Everything about you your smile, or eyes when you laugh. I hope one day that will be able to tell you how I feel._

_Love Always _

_Edward _

I was dry sobbing at when I was done reading. I closed the photo album and put it back on the shelf I walked over to Edward and gave him a kiss o the lips and laid back down next to him…

Edward POV

I woke up in the morning and took a shower when I was done I got dress and went down stairs my parents were not home because they had went to New York because of my father's job. I walked down stairs and grabbed a bowl and eat. When I was done I got my car keys and my bag and got in my car and drove to school. When I parked I walked over to everyone and started to talk when I motorcycle pulled up.

"Wow look at the bike I would love to ride it" Jasper said he loved his bike and he loved motorcycles

"Yep I wonder who it is" Emmett asked

"I have no clue but it's a girl" I said that is hot when the person got off I saw who it is it was Bella she would be mine I needed to have her. That's when I saw Newton walked towards her. He asked her something I was pissed her probably was asking her out. When she got closer to him I was hoping that if he did ask her out she would say no what if she says yes. When she was done saying whatever she had to say to him she walked off leaving Newton standing there looking stupid.

"See you at lunch" I told them and walked off. My classes went quick and I waited outside of Bella's class when she came out she started to walk towards me.

"Hey Bella would you like to sit with me and my friends at lunch" I asked Please say yes I wanted her to sit with is

"Sure I would love to" She said I was happy we started to walk into the lunch room and we got on line to get lunch when we got to the table I sat down and Bella sat next to me and Alice it felt so right to have her next to me 

"Hey guys this is Bella" I said

"Hey Bella my name is Alice, Alice Brandon I could tell we are going to be best friends" Alice said bouncing up and down for someone so small she has a lot of energy

"Hey Bella I'm Jasper Whitlock Alice's boyfriend" Jasper said

"Sup Bella my name is Emmett do you like to play pranks we could do it together" Emmett leave it to Emmett to ask about pranks

"My name is Rosalie Emmett's girlfriend you can call m Rose" She said I was shocked she was never this nice to someone

"Why are you even here no one wants you here" Tanya said I was pissed who the hell does she think she is

"Look Tanya.." I was talking when Bella cut me off

"Look Blondie I don't give a fuck what you say because from the looks of it Today is Bella Swans birthday she would have been 17 this is strange she had the same name as Bella and the same birthday everyone wants me here except you." She growled shit that was hot and scary at the same time when I looked around everyone had the same look scared. When I looked at Tanya she was really scared I was shocked no one had ever talk to her like that

"This is not over who do you think you are" Tanya said and he got up from the table and she walked over to her so called friends

"So Bella what are you doing after school" Alice asked probably wants to go shopping with her

"Well today is my birthday so when my dad come home I am going to spend time with my parents" She said

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" We all screamed but it was strange Today is Bella Swans birthday she would have been 17 this is strange she had the same name as Bella and the same birthday

"Why don't you come over to my house my parents are not home and we could" I asked

"Come on Bella please if will be so much fun" Emmett asked he was acting like a 5 year old

"Fine I need to go home first you could give me our address and then go to your house" She said yes she would be in my house this is going to be fun

"Hey we could sleep over since we are going to be drinking" Alice she was right we were going to drink I did not want Bella to get hurt or worse die

"I don't know about that" She said did that mean that she will not be drinking

"We are going to be drinking and it's not safe for you to drive" I said I will say anything to have her sleepover

"Fine my parents will not mind anyways" She said cool she was going to sleep in my house and her parents must be cool if she said they don't mind we got up to throw our trays away

"Bye Bella" Alice and Jasper said and was off

"Bella-Boo" Emmett said yep leave it to Emmett to come up with a stupid nickname

"Emmett why did you call me that" Bella asked you could tell she was trying not to laugh

"It's your new nickname" He said

"Fine then I will call you Emmy" She said and we all started to laugh at the look on Emmett's Face

"Come one Bella we don't want to be late to class" I said I grabbed her hand it felt so right her hand was cold but I did not care it felt right. When we were entering the class I let go of her hand my hand felt empty and we took our seats the class went by and I ripped a piece of paper and wrote down my address when the bell rang she got up I got up as well

"Here Bella my address see you later around 6" I said that we give me enough time to get ready

"Sure see you" She said and we walked our separate ways. The rest of the day went quick and when we went outside her bike was not there she left already. I walked over to my car.

"So you guys coming to my house now or later" I said

"Later" They all said at the same time

"Fine see you then" I got in m car and drove off I got home and started to clean the house when I was done with that I took and I got in my car and drove to the store I got soda, chips and some other stuff I did not need to get the liquor because my parents have ton's. When I look at the time it was 5 I drove back home and put everything in the kitchen and went to my room and took a shower. I got dress and when I was done I went down stairs and everyone was here except Bella

"Hey guys" I said

"Wow Eddie-boy why are you so dressed up" Emmett asked I hate it when he calls me Eddie

"First don't call me Eddie Second I am not dressed up" I said

"He dressed like that because of Bella" Alice said stupid pixie we started to talk about different things when the Bell rang I got up quick

"Someone is in a rush to see Bella" Emmett said and they all started to laugh I just kept walking

"Hey Bella nice for you to come everyone is inside" I said and lead her inside

"Hey Bella-Boo" Emmett said while giving her a bear hug I laughed it was funny I was shocked that she was able to handle his hugs

"Hey Emmy Hey guy" She said walking into the living room

"Edward where do I put my bag" She asked

"Here let me get it" I said I took her bag and took it put stairs and put her stuff in the room next to mine I walked back downstairs

"So what do you want to do Bella it is your birthday" Alice asked and I took a seat next to Bella

"I don't really care" She said and Emmett got up and walked into the kitchen

"Ok let's play True or dare" Alice said Emmett came back into the room with bottle of liquor shit last time we played truth or dare my Volvo got turned pink

"Ok I will go first" Alice said we all got in a circle and I sat next to Bella

"Emmett true or dare" Alice asked

"Dare of coarse" Emmett said he always does dare because he says he is a man

"I dare you not to have sex with Rosalie for a week" Alice said everyone started to laugh because the look on both Emmett's and Rosalie's face was priceless one dare got both of the

"Fine my turn Alice truth or dare" Emmett asked he was pissed

"Dare" Alice said

"I dare you to burn all of your clothing" Emmett said I laughed Alice loved her clothing

"WHAT" Alice screamed

"Fine but I will get you back Emmett" Alice said

"Edward Truth or dare" Jasper asked

"Truth"I said I did not want anything to happen to my car

"Have you and any of your sluts had sex" Jasper asked I was blushing and I never blush

"No I'm still a virgin" I said and everyone started to laugh

"You telling me with all the girls you have been with you till a virgin" Emmett said while laughing I just growled so what just because I been with girls does not mean I have sex with the

"Whatever Bella Truth or Dare" I asked I had the perfect question

"Truth" She said great that's what I wanted her to pick

"Have you ever had a boyfriend" I asked I wanted to know I bet she has look at her she is an angel

"No I have never had a boyfriend" I was both shocked and happy when the bell rang

"Who the hell is that" Emmett asked I got up and walked to the door it was Tanya what the Hell was she doing here

"Tanya what are you doing here" I asked I was pissed

"Come one Eddie I just wanted to see you" She said what the hell did I see In her she walked into the house and I just closed the door

"Tanya what the hell are you doing here" Rosalie said she was pissed as well she never liked Tanya

"Well I came to see Eddie" Tanya said she looked me I hate it when she called me Eddie and she knew it she took a seat next to Alice on the Floor and I took my seat back to Bella

"So what are you guys doing" Tanya asked

"We were playing truth or dare but now we are not" Alice said

"So what do you guys wanna do" Bella asked

"I don't care let's put on some music and dance and drink" Emmet said he got up and walked to put on some music we got up and I saw Tanya walking up to me when Bella grabbed my hand

"Come on lover boy let's dance" She said

"Thank you I did not want to dance with Tanya" I whispered in her ear everyone was starting to dance the way she was dancing with me moving her hips with me was getting hard I had to think about different things dead animals, Grandma Mason yep that worked. When the so ended Alice grabbed Bella I was mad we started to drink. Tanya had left and no one really cared I was drunk and so was everyone else but Bella was not.

"B-Bellllllla you don't even look drunk" I slurred I walked over to her and held her by her waist

"I just know how to hold my liquor" She told me I have no clue how I got in my bed but Bella was with me

"Beelllla stay with me pleaseee" I asked she laid on the bed with me and I pulled me close to my body it felt so right

"Goodnight my Bella" I told her and was mine

"Goodnight Edward" She said that the last thing I heard her say before fell asleep


	8. Chapter 8

Bella Pov

I got up from the bed when Edward and everyone else was sleeping I opened the door and started to look around the house when I went down stairs I wanted to burst of laughing at what I saw, Emmett and Jasper were on the passed out and Jaspers face was next to Emmet's butt and Alice had her face on Rosalie's boobs. When I looked around this place was a mess so I decided I would clean up , I was done within minutes thank you vampire speed I did not need to worry about anyone waking up because of the liquor. When I was done I looked at the clock it was only 2am man I had time to kill so I walked up the stairs and back into Edwards room I started to look around he had good taste in music the classical music, rock, pop. When I started to look around something caught my eyes it was a blue book with my name on it I picked it up and walked over to the chair that was by his desk. When I opened it the first think I saw a picture of me I was about 6 or 7 I wounded how he got this picture but it was a school photo and my dad gave them out to everyone. I kept looking until the last photo is was me when I was about 12 . When I turned the paged there was a letter I read it

_**Dear Bella**_

_**I know that I acted like a total dick but I like you a lot everything about you the way you smile your deep brown eyes every time I look into them I feel like I could see your soul. Maybe one day I will have the balls to tell you how I feel for you. **_

_**Forever yours **_

_** Edward**_

When I was done reading I was pissed off how the fuck can he write down that he likes and then for all those years do the shit he did to me put gum in my hair, trip me, call me names. I closed the book and put it back where it was before trust me he had another think coming to him he thought that I was going to forgive him that quick. Yea so what I came over to his house with the rest of them that did not mean shit to me. I still hate them for what they did to me and trust me on this they will pay. When I look at the clock is was almost 6 dame time fly's when you're just thinking. I walked over to were my bag was and took about the clothing that I had took and went to take a quick shower when I was done I when I got and walked back into the room. I had no clue if Edward and the rest of them was going to school I walked over to the bed

"Edward you getting up" I said while moving him a little he started to move he shot up from the bed rubbing this eyes

"What, what happened" Edward said

"Well I was wondering if you are going to school or not" I said because if not I was out

"Yea ,yea" He said getting up from the bed I could tell that everyone else was awake down stairs. Edward got up from the bed and got some stuff from his draw and walked into the bath room. I got up from the bed and walked down stairs. When I got down Emmett and Jasper dressed

"Hey Belly-Bean" Emmett said what's up with him and all of the nicknames

"Emmy, Jasper" I said going to take a seat on the sofa

"Man last night was fun we need to do that shit again" Emmett said

"Yep" Jasper said Alice came in the room and sat on Jasper's lap and Rosalie sat on Emmett's lap.

"OMG I LOVE YOUR OUTFIT" Alice said while bouncing up and down on Jaspers lap

"Thanks Alice" I said I heard Edward coming down the stairs

"You guys ready to go" He said he was wearing dark blue jeans a white shirt and white sneakers we all got up got what we needed and headed out side

"Dame Bella how many cars do you have" Emmett asked as I walked over to my Volvo

"Well I have the bike and 4 cars" I said they all had their jaws wide open I burst out laughing

"Come on guys lets go" I got into my car Edward got into his Emmett and Rosalie got into Emmett's jeep and Jasper and Alice got into Alice's Porsche we drove off to school when I was done I parked and just listened to music until they got here. Once they did I got out of the car and everyone was looking at me.

_How many cars does she have_

_Look at her she things she is cool because he is with them_

I walked over to everyone they were by Emmett's Jeep.

"Guys I will see you later ok" I said

"Where are you going" Edwards asked what the fuck is he my parent

" With Angela and Ben" I said and walked off

_What they hell is she going with them for-Rosalie _

_What the hell she can't be with both of us is either us or them-Edward _ I rolled my eyes at that one I can hang out with who I want

" Hey Angela, Ben how are you" I said walking up to give her a hug

"Good so you and the crew" She said the crew that's what people called them

"The crew" I asked

"Yea Edward, Rosalie, Alice , Jasper and Emmett the crew" She said I could see it in her eyes the hate she had for them

"It's not like that yesterday was my birthday so Edward invited me over his house to hand out with them" I said

"Oh happy birthday" She said the hatred was replaced with pain she was thinking about me

"Come on let go before the bell rings I see you at lunch" I told her and we went our separate ways when I walked into my first class Lauren was sitting glaring at me.

_Who does she think she is the only reason why there are with her because she has the same name as the stupid Bella Swan if it was not for her name they would not be with her –_ I growled do for human ears to hear

I walked to my seat and wait for the teacher comes in and start to teach. The rest of the class went by the only problem was Lauren and what she was thinking When the bell rang I got up from my seat and walked to the next class when the rest of the classes went by normal on my way to lunch I saw Edward waiting.

"Hey Edward what's up" I asked I knew what he wanted he wanted to know where I was sitting at lunch

"I was wounding are you sitting with us at lunch" He asked

"No not today I am sitting with Angela and Ben" I told him

"Look you can't be with us one day and then them you have to pick with the popular people or with the geeks" He said I was pissed who the fuck does he think he is

"You know what I can be with who I want" I said walking off leaving him I walked over to where Angela and Ben were sitting I did not bother to get lunch

"Hey Guys" I said sitting down

"Hey Bella" Angela and Ben said at the same time I smiled

"Looks like they don't like you sitting with us" Angela told me but I did not need to look back at them because I could see what she was talking about just by looking in her mind they were staring at us Edward had Tanya on his lap and they were making out. Was he doing his to get me mad I wanted to laugh.

"I don't care I can sit with who I want" I told her the rest of the lunch time we talked about different things I invited Angela over my house after school and she said yes We walked into bio and I took my seat Edward walk in with a smile on his face smug bitch two can play this game Edward sat down and then Mike walked in and started to come to the table

_He better not talk to her she is mine- Edward _I'm his when he was just making out with Tanya

_You can do it just ask her out Friday- Mike _

"Hey Bella I was wondering if you wanted to go out this Friday with me" Mike said Edward growled it was funny

"I would love to go out with you this Friday Mike" I pulled out a piece of paper wrote down my address and gave it to mike "Pick me up at 8 Mike ok" I Purred to him he had a huge smile on his face

"Ok" He said and walk over to his seat

_I can't believe I am going on a date with her Mason looks pissed good for him- Mike _

_What the Fuck she going out with my Friday- Edward _

The teacher started the to teach when Edward passed me a note

**What the Fuck we have a date this Friday **

_**No we had a date this Friday that's until you told me I had to chose between my friends and after that little make out shit you had with Tanya ask her out Friday **_**When I looked up at him and saw his face I wanted to laugh **

_**Fuck why did I have to be such a dick and kissing Tanya Fuck me- Edward **_

He took and crumbled up the paper when the bell rang I got my stuff and walked out when I was leaving the school Angela was by my car

"Hey Angela ready to go" asked

"Sorry Bella my mom called and told me that I had to watch the twins" Angela

"No problem so maybe another day" I asked

"Bye" I got in my car and drove off when I passed Edwards car you could see pain and hurt in his eyes I blasted the music in the car.

"Mom I' m home" I called I walked into the living room and Esme was watching some show on the T.V

"Hey honey how was in yesterday and school today" Esme Asked as I sat down on the sofa

"It was ok they all got drunk and we played truth or dare and then today at school they got pissed off at me because I was sitting with Angela at lunch and not them Edward had told me to choose between them or Angela" I told her

"Don't worry honey everything will be alright" She told me

" Well am going to go hunting do you wanna come" I asked getting up from the sofa

"No that's ok me and your father went yesterday" She told me

"Alright I see you later" I said and with that I was off I loved to go hunting I could get go of everything as I was running I smelt mountain lion I ran towards it and saw my pray. I crouched down and sprang attacking it I loved it when they put up a fight even though they had to change of winning I sank my teeth into the lions neck and let the blood hit my throat it felt so good when I was gone with the lion I put the body under a tree I was still thirsty there was deer to the north so I took off running when I was done. I ran back home I needed to take a shower I clothing was dirty when I got back to the house Carlisle as home

"Hey dad" I said

"How was your hunt Bella" He asked

"It was good I'm going to go up to my room" I told him

When I went to my room I had the perfect idea I walked over to my mirror that was in my room and closed my eyes and pictured what I was wearing the night that they all murdered me. When I opened my eyes I was in the same thing I wanted to have some fun I turned my eyes red and I jumped out the window. Running to Edwards's house when I got to his house I jumped onto the tree by his window it was a good he had not closed the window to his room I jumped in and waited for him to come the door opened and Edward came in a turned on the light and closed the door behind him. I took and I made an illusion to make my body look rotten making holes in my skin maggots coming out my skin peeling off this would be fun. When he turned around his eyes were wide and scared

"Hello Edward" I said walking a little towards him he backed up against the door

"Bbbbbelllla what are you doing here" He was scared the fear coming off of him I have never seen anything like it

"I'm here for you Edward you still have not learned "I said making my eyes turned redder then what they were

"Please don't I'm sorry I'm so sorry I never meant to" He was crying

_Why me I love you that's all I had to say_

" I'm giving you a month Edward change and if you don't I will be back for you and trust you will wind up like me" I told him with that I ran out through the window man that shit was funny when I got to the woods. I started to run back home hay he wanted to be a dick that's what he gets. When I was home I jumped back into my window got some clothing from the drawer and went to take a shower. As I let the hot water hit my face I wanted to much to tell them that I was Bella Swan I would tell them in due time but after I get each of them back. I got Edward back twice now. Now I just needed to get the others back and I did not want to scare them to death. When I was done taking a shower I got dress and walked to my room and started to listen to the music I had 7 more hours till school started and it would be fun. When I was done listening to the music I walked over to where my books were at and I picked up 'the lovely bones' I sat down and started to read. When I looked at the clock it was it was 7 I got dressed and was on my way to the school when I parked I was shocked at what I saw Edward was talking with Angela

" _I want to say I'm sorry over that past couple of years I done some messed up shit that I am not proud of Fuck I mean you never done shit to me and I kept bothering you and I am sorry for that I will do him everything in my power to make it right maybe we could be friends" _Edward said shit what I did last night must have really gotten to I could tell by his voice that he meant every word of it

"_That would be great friends and I forgive you"_ Angela said that who was Angela was he was and saint he had a heart of gold you could not ask for a more better friend then Angela

"_Thank you Angela I see you later ok"_ Edward said and with that I saw him walking over but when he saw my car he started to walk to it. I took a deep breath and got out the car

_Ok Edward here you go tell her your sorry for acting like a dick- Edward _

" Bella can I talk to you for a moment" Edward ask

"Fine" I said

"Look I am so sorry about yesterday first off I had to right to tell you to chose between your friends and the only reason I made out with Tanya at lunch was to get you jealous. I mean I like you more than a friend I was hoping maybe you would want to be my girlfriend" He asked I could see the hope in his eyes I knew that he was my mate even though I did that shit to him

"Yep you and not right to tell me that I had to chose between my friends and as for you kissing Tanya to get me mad It did not work and as for me becoming your girlfriend I would love to" He had a huge smile on his face and he kissed my lips it felt right . We pulled apart because he needed to breath that when I heard squealing and saw Alice jumping up and down running to us

"Omg I am so happy for you guys you two are great together" Alice said giving me a hug everyone came and thanked us Edward wrapped his hand around my waist and we walked into the school

"See you after class love" Edward said giving me a kiss on the lips

"See you" I said walking

_Her and Mason _

_Tanya is going to be pissed Edward is her's Bella better be careful_

_What how can she be with Edward we have a date Friday _ Not anymore Mike the teacher was not in class yet so I put my stuff on my desk and walked over to Mike

"Mike about Friday I'm sorry but I am going to have to cancel" I told him

"Why you could still go out with me who cares that your with Edward now" He said I was pissed did he think I was a slut

"Look Mick no and I am not a slut you want a slut asked Lauren, Jessica or Tanya out" I said leaving him the rest of the classes went by quick Edward was waiting for me by the lunch room doors he wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me

"I missed you" He said and I laughed

"It's only been an hour Edward" I said still laughing

"And hour is far too long I was hoping instead of going to lunch if you wanted to go to the music room with me" He said

" That would be great" We walked into the music room and he sat down at the piano I knew that he played he patted the seat next to him I took a seat

" You play" I asked I already knew the answer

"Yes I do, do you" he said

"Yep how about you play for me and then I will play for you" I told him a smile appeared on his face

"Fine" When he started to play it was beautiful if I could cry I would have you could tell the emotions when he was playing when he was done he looked at me

"That was beautiful what as that called" I asked him

"Bella's Lullaby I wrote it for you" he said I froze two lullaby's he had wrote for me but two different people Bella Swan and Bella Cullen.

"I loved it thank you" I said giving him a kiss on the lips

"Ok your turn" He said and we switch places I knew the song I was going to play but he had lyrics to it as well I started to play

I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my souls on the other side.  
Oh the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me,  
To sharp to put back together.  
To small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
If I try to touch her,  
And I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more.

Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me,  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better.  
I know the difference,  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
Which of us do you love.  
So I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe now...  
Bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe,  
I breathe-  
I breathe no more.

When I was done I looked up and Edward and he was in awe the next thing I know he is kissing me

"That was I have no words" He said

"Thank you" I told him we stayed like that for a while just talking about different things. When the bell rang we got up and walked to the next class together. The rest of the day went by quick

"See you tomorrow love I call you later" Edward said while he gave me one last kiss and I got in my car

"Bye" I told him and I drove off it was right soon I would tell him but not yet


	9. Chapter 10

Edward P.O.V

When I got into my room and I saw Bella Swan ghost I was scared shit the way she looks she was rotting. She gave me a month's time to change and if not I would be like her. After she left all I could think about was how much of a dick I am, the second girl that I care for and I act like such I dick to her. Something about Bella Cullen she reminded me so much of Bella Swan I was wondering if that's why I like her so much. Replacing Bella Swan for Bella Cullen, I knew what I had to do I had to make shit right and I would start with Angela I put her through a lot and she did nothing at all. I got into the shower and cleaned off when I was done I walked back into my room and went to bed. When I got up the next morning I wanted to hurry up and get to school go a got dress quick and got in my car and drove to school. I was early I stayed in my car when I saw Angela pull up in her car I got out of mine and walked over to her.

I could tell by her face that she was thinking that I was going to start some shit with her, but when I got to her and started to apologize to her for all the shit I did to her to say she was shocked would be an understatement. I was shock to say the least when she said that she forgave me. Next was Bella I had to clue how the hell I was going to apologize to her because to tell you the truth I was scared shit that she would not accept it, she was not like these others girls she did not take my bullshit. When I was done talking to Bella and she said she would go out with me I was happy I felt like dancing. I told myself that I would not fuck this up and I am going to tell her about Bella Swan I just had to clue how she would react to it would she hate me that I was part of something that killed a person.?

The rest of the school day was fine I would rush out of my classes to go and see Bella hey what can I say I was in loved and yes I am man enough to say it whipped. When the day was over we all went our separate ways. When I got home I put my shit down and went over to the phone there was a message I clicked play

_I Know what you did to Bella Swan and soon all of you will pay all of your friends a life for a life._

When the message was done I was scared shit way now it's been a ye_ar_ I quickly erased the massage got in my car and drove to Emmett's house something was happening this was a sick fucking joke. I raced down to Emmett's house and everyone's car was there. I jumped out of my car and rush into his house.

"EMMETT" I Screamed I walked into the leaving room and there were all sitting down Alice was crying and so was Rosalie Emmett and Jasper Looked scared shit

"Did you guys have a massage on your phone to" I asked

"Yea what the hell is going on who the hell would call no one saw us and it's been a year shit we regret that shit everyday" Emmett said while she was holding Rosalie to his chest

"Have no fucking clue but his shit a sick joke" I said sitting down and putting my head in my hands I could not think what the hell was happening it had to be Lauren that bitch has been pissed ever since we broke up and he got even more when she found out about me a Bella

"You know what it was probably Lauren that bitch has been pissed since we broke up and now since I am with Bella she is even more" I said it just had to be her when I looked up everyone was looking at me

"Your right bro look we just do nothing and if it was Lauren she better watch out" Emmett said

"Look I got to get going it's getting late" I got up and headed to my and drove home tomorrow was Saturday that was when I was going to tell Bella and hope for the best.

Bella's Pov

When I got home Esme and Carlisle where not there I went up to my room and put my bag down and walked down into the living room there was a not from Esme I read it

_Dear Bella _

_Carlisle had a medical conference in New York we will be back next Friday. _

_Be Safe _

_ Mom_

So I had the whole house to myself for a whole week that was cool. I needed to hunt so I took off running I smelt a bear north so I ran I crouch down when I saw the bear and jumped I always found it funny when they fight that when I felt the bears claws rip my shirt, shit I like this one too I sunk my teeth into the bear I blood it was good when I was done I quickly put the body under a tree and was back to hunting when I was done I had just 2 deer's after the bear I ran home a got in the shower when I was done I picked up my phone there was a text from Edward

_Goodnight Love see you Tomorrow : ) Edward_

When I looked at the clock it was late 2 so I knew that he had to be sleeping I walked over to the piano and sat down letting my fingers hit the keys

_**Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great**_

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

_**[Chorus]**__**  
This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by**_

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

_**[Chorus]**__****_

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliant  
Makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliance  
Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

When I was done I could feel tears falling down my face. I got up from the piano and ran outside I was going to check on my father. When I got to the house I jumped on the tree that was near my old room the window was closed but it was easy to open once I jumped in where my room used to be was now a nursery pink now covered the walls not the blue that I had before. Where my bed was now a crib laid. I walked over to the crib to see a baby sleeping my baby sister. She had my hair color just like my dad I stayed watching her for a couple of minutes then walked over to my father's room the door was open. There was my father with his new wife I was happy that he has happy a new start for him a god knows that he deserved it. I walked out of the room and down stairs everything was the same there was some stuff that I had never seen before but it was right it was still home to me after all this time. I had to get going the sun was coming up. I walked back into my old room and jumped on the tree and closed the window. I would come to see her every time I get a chance I would watch her even though she would never see me I will always be her big sister. I ran back to the house and up to my room I just laid on the bed until I felt the warm sun hitting my face. I got up and walked into my closet and picked out what I wanted to wear.

I decided Edward is my mate I needed to tell him I was a vampire and that I was Bella Swan would he believe me if I told him or would he think that I was crazy. I walked down stairs and turned on the T.V when I looked at the time it was 8 Edward had told me to be at his house by 9 I had time the way I drive I should be at his house in 5 mins . I got up from the sofa got my car keys and headed to my car I wanted to take Edward to the meadow that I had found, it was a hike but I don't think that he would mind that. I drove to his house and when I pulled up I could tell he was awake I could hear him walking around. I got out of my car and knock on the door Edward came and opened it

"Hello Love" He said pulling me into a kiss I would never get used to his lips

"Hi to you to" I said I was shocked that he was not startled by my cold lips he like it

"Come in" he said talking me by my waist and leading me into his house until we were sitting on the couch well me on his lap.

"I was woundering I wanted to take you some place if you don't mind" I ask I could feel his breath on my neck he was planting kisses it felt so good

"MMMM No I don't mind what do you have in mind" He said

"Well we would need to hike it a place where I like to go" I told him

"As long as I am with you I don't care" He said the emotions coming off of him was love and lust but I could not be with him that way not yet a least once he knows what I am .

"Ok we should get going you can leave your car" I told him I got off of his lap and he followed me. He closed the door to his house and we got into my car

"Well it about 1 miles away from my house so I am going to go back ok" I told him as I started to drive

"That's fine love how did you sleep last night" He asked

"Fine I got your text his morning I went to sleep early" I told him as I pulled up to the house when I look at Edward he was in Awe I laughed out loud and he looked at me

"What so funny" he said I was still laughing

"Your face when you saw the house " I said he looked at me a smiled

"Well laugh all you want your house is nice and never knew that there was a house this far in the wood" He said and we got out of the car.

"Well would you like a tour of the house before we go on the hike " I said

" I would love that" He said coming by my side giving me a kiss and putting his hand around my waist and we walked into the house

"Wow your house is nice" He said as we walked into the living room I showed him the library, Carlisle office, the game room, my office the last room was my room

"This is my room" I told him as I opened the door and he walked in

"Wow you have a lot of books and music more than me" He said while looking at my music

"Yea what can I say I like to read come on let get going" I told him taking him by his hand and leaving the house.

"Let's play 20 Questions" He said I could tell he wanted to know more about me

"Fine you first" I said as we started to hike to the meadow

"What's your favorite Color"

"Green" I said and he looked at me with a smile on his face

"You"

"Brown" He said when I looked into his mind it was brown because that was what my eyes color used to be we played for a while asking each other different question when he ask me if I ever had a boyfriend and I told him no he was shocked but I could tell he was also happy about that. We were about a couple of feet away from the meadow we walked into it

"This is where I come to think sometimes" I told him looking at him

"It beautiful but not like you" He said pulling me into a kiss we laid down on the green grass for a don't know how long just talking about random thinks but I could tell in his eyes that he wanted to tell me something

Edward P.O.V

It was now or never I was going to tell her I needed to tell her I was just scared about what will happen after I told her. I sat up on the grass and Bella got up with me

" Bella I want to tell you something no need to and please don't interrupt me I need to get this out" I told her

"Ok" Was all she said I took a deep breath

"About a year ago I was worse then what I am now so was everyone else I used to go out with Lauren we ruled the school and we picked on everyone but one person the most her name was Bella Swan. I remember the day like it was yesterday she stood up to us I think she had enough of what we where going to her we all got pissed who was she to talk to use like that she was no body or that's what I kept telling myself" I paused to look and Bella she was looking at me with a strange look on her face " I liked and to me brothering her would cover up my feeling but it never did I still cared for her even though I was with Lauren. She told us off and after that she walked off to Angela her best friend it was during lunch we would pick any table to sit at we decided to take the table that she and Angela was at. She did not want to get up Lauren had said something about her mother and she got mad and poured her soda all over Lauren. Lauren got pissed we all did because never had any one stood up to us" I paused again I could tell tears were coming down my face Bella took her hand and whipped them away "So we decided to get back at her so after school we waited for her it was late the only cars in the lot was mine, and a couple of others. She was walking to her car when Lauren pushed her we all started to hit her kick her and when we were done I looked back and she was bleeding so much we just walked off and left her there. We said they would find her in the morning so we just took and went home the next morning we went to school the police were there but her body was not." I could feel the tears coming out freely now "They never found her body every day since that day I regretted it Lauren had gotten arrested because she was talking about how she did it and she did not care she was out a couple of months later. I was stupid and if I could I would not have done it she would still be here" I said looking up at Bella but she was not next to me she was a couple of feet away tears in her eyes I knew that this would happen but I needed to tell her so I waited to see what she was going to say .

Bella Pov

I could not believe that he told me about what he did to me. I could tell by his eyes and by the emotions coming off of him he did regret it and the pain coming off him was so much. I got up when he was done with his story and walked a couple of feet away from him he looked up and looked at me waiting for me to say something I was going to tell him.

"I know" I told him he looked at me shocked

"W-what" He stuttered out I could tell he was shocked

" I said I know all of that" I told him once again

"How" He said

" I need to tell you something and please don't run you have nothing to be scared of" I told him pleading with my eyes he just nodded

" Have you noticed anything different about me" I ask I knew he had

"Yea" He said he was thinking what does that have to do with anything

"Like what" I asked

" Your skin is cold , you never eat and sometimes you move really quick" he said wow he noticed a lot

" Ok please just hear me out. The reason in know all that because I am Bella Swan, Or I used to I go by Bella Cullen now. That night when you left me I was going to die Carlisle found me and saved me he turned me into what he is a Vampire" I told him he looked at me shocked

"Y-y-your joking I tell you something and you think it's a game you're not Bella Swan she died her eyes are brown and vampires are not real " He said getting up

" You don't believe me do you want to see do you what I could do" I told him growling he back up

" Everything about me invites you in my smell, my face everything as if I would need any of that as if you could out run me" I told him running at vampire speed and stopping on top of a rock " As if you could fight me off" I said pulling out a tree I throwing it" I looked at him he was shocked frozen where he stood I when next to him again

"You really are a vampire" He said

"Yes and Bella Swan" I took a step back and turned into what I looked like before I was a vampire when I was done his walked towards me looking at me and broke down crying

"I am so sorry" He kept saying

"I forgive you" I told him he looked up at me

"Why" He asked

" Because yes you took away my old life but you gave me a new one" I told him getting down on my knees next to hi m

"You can't tell anyone that I am Bella Swan and that I am a vampire" I told him

"Ok" He said I could tell he was shocked we stayed talking for a while and he asked me questions about being a vampire I answered them he was still trying to get it.

"Would you like to see how I travel" I asked him

"Yea" He said we got up from the floor

"Come on get on my back" I told him he was looking at me like I was crazy

" What I am heavy" He told me I started laughing

"Trust me you are light to me" I told him and he got on

" You might want to close your eyes" I told him and I took off running as was at my house in a couple of minutes

" Wow" Was all Edward said he got off

"Come on I take you home it's getting late" I told him we got in my car a drove off

" Tomorrow what are you doing" He asked me

" Nothing " I told him

"Good would you come over tomorrow so we could be together" He told me

" Of course" I told him we pulled up to his house and he gave me a kiss on my lips he was long and passionate.

"See you tomorrow love" He told me getting out of the car he was still shocked he was thinking that this was all just a dream tomorrow would be interesting I drove home and could not wait for tomorrow

Edward P.O.V

When Bella had told me that she was Bella Swan and that she was a vampire this had to be some sick joke. Bella Swan is died and vampires area myth. But when she ran so quick and the next thing I know she was on top of a rock the she was then when she pulled out that tree I was shocked but for some reason I was not scared I knew that she would not hurt me when she came up to me once again and backed up he turned into Bella Swan her eyes that Deep brown that I loved. She was Bella Swan we did not kill her I walked up to her a broke down crying. She forgave me how could she after everything I did to her. We just stayed there talking I was asking her questions about vampires and she answered then I was shocked when she told me that the only reason her eyes are gold is because she drinks animal blood but vampires that drink human blood have red eyes I was scared when she said that. When she asked me if I would like to see how she travel I was thinking she was going to fly. When she told me to get on her back I was shocked I was heavy so when I got on she started to run it was something I never felt anything like it. When we got to her house and she drove me home we would be together tomorrow . I went to sleep and I could not wait for tomorrow

Hey everyone Here it is I have a poll up please vote

Also I will try to update Asap

25 or more Reviews I will update tomorrow


	10. Chapter 11

**-Hey everyone I know it's been a while but this chapter will have a lemon my first so I wanted to make sure it came out good or ok **

**-Hope you Enjoy and once again I am sorry for the wait **

**___________________________________________________________________**

Bella P.O.V

When I got home I went up to my room I was happy because I told him what I was. But in my mind I could tell that he thinks that this is some kind of a dream. I took some clothes out that I was going to put on and I went to take a shower. Then I started to think would I be able to turn Edward into a vampire and I knew the answer yes because I could not be without him. I stayed in the shower for a while letting the hot water hit my body when I got out I put on my clothing and just laid on my bed and put on music. When I looked at my clock it was 8 Edward would not be awake so I took and decided to go to his house I left the house and took off running. When I got to his house the window was open to his room so jumped in. When I took a sit on the chair he had next to his desk and watched him sleep. I do miss sleeping I could remember the last dream that I had it was of my mother I just watch Edward sleep. I could tell he was waking up he started to move within 2 mins he was up, when he got out of his bed he did not notice that I was here. He left the room and I could tell he went to the bathroom so I waited when he came into his room and saw me he jumped I started laughing

"You think that's funny you almost gave me a heart attack love" He said walking up to me and giving me a kiss

"Sorry about that baby I like watching you sleep" I told him a smile on my lips

"How did you get in here" He asked giving me a confused look

" The window" I told him I could tell from what he was thinking that I could have gotten hurt

"You could have gotten hurt are you ok" He ask

"I am fine don't you remember anything I told your yesterday" I ask him he just stood looking at me then shocked crossed his face

"That was real I thought that , that was just a dream" He said I started to laugh

"No Edward it was not a dream what I told you was true" I told him I let him just stand looking at me until he kissed me

"I don't care what you are as long as your with me" He told me

"So what would you like to do today" I asked

"I wanted to talk to you more about being a vampire and other things" He said

"Ok how about you get dressed and I will see you downstairs" I told him leaving his room before he could give me an answer I sat on the sofa and waited for him to come down when he came down he was wearing blue pants a white shirt

"Go eat something first before you start asking me more questions" I told him and started to laugh

"How did you know that I was not going to eat" He said still shocked

"Fine" he told me going into the kitchen he came back 5 mins later he came and sat down on the sofa pulling me to his lap

"So what do you want to know" I asked

"How did you know that I was not going to eat" He asked

"Well you see some vampires have gifts" I told him

"So you can read minds" He said

"Yes but other things as well" I told him

"Wow so what am I thinking now" He said with a smile on his face he did not believe me

_I love you _

" I love you too" I said giving him a kiss on the lips when I pulled back he had a shocked look on his face

"What other things can you do " He was excited that much I could tell my his emotions

"Well a lot of things I could move things with my mind, Control the elements, change my image, create illusions any a lot of other things would you like to see" I told him getting up and grabbing his hand

"Yea" he said but from his voice I could tell that he was scared

"Don't be scared I would never hurt you" I told him giving him a kiss a pulling him out and bringing him into his backyard

"I know that" He said

"Stay right here" I told him when we reached the yard I moved a couple of feet away from him where I knew that it would be safe for him

"First I am going to show you the elements" I told him and with that I made fire come out of my hand and then turned it into ice and into a rose and threw it to Edward and he caught it in his hand it was to clod for him so he dropped in and we both started to laugh next was earth so I bent down to the earth and looking at him I let a rose grow. Still looking at him he just had a smile on his face he as loving this. Next was water I put mu hand up to the sky and made it so it would start to rain on a part of his backyard.

"So what do you think" I told him

"Wow that I don't even know what to say" Edward said while smiling

"Ok next I am going to show you the illusions" I walked over to him and pointed to a spot in his backyard

"Look right there" I told him and I made a bear appear he jumped back and I started to laugh

"It's not real" I told him making the illusion of the bear ok away

"Yea well that shit is still scary" He told me

"So I was wondering are you going to let Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper that you are a vampire and Bella Swan" He told me putting his hand around my waist I

"To tell you the truth I really don't know don't get me wrong maybe but for now the answer to that is no. In time maybe but the truth is they have their lives to live and they would be put into a world that in dangerous" I told Edward he had a confused look on his face

"Then why tell me" He ask

"You see vampires mate , they find there soul-mate when I saw you the first day at school I knew that you where my soul-mate" I told him he had a huge smile on his

"Would you ever change me into a vampire" He asked

"Yes if you asked me to do so but I would wait till you finish high school" I told him when I looked at the time it was 8 at night wow time was going by so quick

"I should get going late and you need to eat" I told him getting up from the bed he got up as well and we walked down stairs we walked to the front door

"See you tomorrow at school love" he told me giving me a kiss on the lips

"See you babe" I told him and took off running home

When I got home I went up to my room and plopped down on my bed and just closed my eyes wishing that I could dream. Me thinking about my mother I wound always wonder what she think of me if she saw me would now would she be happy with the way that I turned out. I was in my bed I felt the sun hitting my face I got up from the bed and went into my closet to pick out something to put on. I looked at the clock it was 7 so I left the house I got my bike and road to school when I got to school everyone turned to look at me I took the parking spot next to Edwards Volvo when I got off my bike Edward came up to me and gave me a kiss

" I missed you love" He said putting his hand around my waist

"I missed you to babe" I told him as we walked to our friends

"Hey guys" I said

"Hey Bella" Emmett said while picking me and giving me a hug that if I was human I would not be able to breath

"You could put me down now Emmett" I said laughing the rest of them came up and gave me a hug we stayed talking about random thinks until the bell was about to ring

"See you after class love" Edward said giving me a kiss and heading to his class when I walked into class and took my seat Tanya and her little friends came in and I knew that they were going to start problems because of what they were thinking since the teacher was not in class they were going to start problems

"Hello Slut" Lauren said one of Tanya's so called friends I just let it be and not said anything I did not want to lose my temper and hurt anyone of them even though Tanya could use another nose job because her last one just looks so wrong

"The only reason why Edward is with you is because you're a easy fuck once he is done he will come back to me" Tanya told me with a smile on her face I wanted to slap it off

"First of off I am not you that will spread my legs out to anyone that has a dick and Edward loves me ok the only easy fuck around here it you and the two sluts behind you because I remember Lauren coming up to me and telling me that Edward would be hers when he done with me. So back off blondie before you get hurt because I really don't mind punching the shit of you" I told her Lauren was glaring at me I wanted to laugh out loud. Tanya looked like she was ready to say something else but the teacher walked in so they went and sat down. The class went by quick and got out my seat and I could hear Edward rushing to get here I could not help the smile that formed on my face. I walked out of class to see Edward standing next to the door with a smile on his face

"You know that you did not need to rush here I would have waited for you" I told him giving him a kiss

"I know but I wanted to be here before you got out of class" We walked to our next class we had together which was music hand in hand when we got into class we took our seats

" Tonight I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house Esme and Carlisle are not there" I asked him

"Yea that would be great with the others" He asked

"No just me and you" I told him I know that we have not been going out for a while but I wanted him to claim me as his and me the same even though he was not a virgin

"Yea that would be great" He said when the teacher came in we turned out attention to the teacher

"Ok class so today I am going to start calling one name at a time and you will have to play an instrument and if you want sing a song that you have been writing with this I don't want no one complaining because I have given you a week to do this" He said and took a seat at his table

"Edward Mason you're up" Edward got up from his seat and walked to the piano and he started to play my lullaby if I could cry I would he looked up at me and smiled when he was done playing he looked up at me and smiled the class cheered and he came back to his seat

"I love you" He told me giving me a kiss before he sat down after a couple of more students

"Isabella Cullen your next" He said he said I walk up in front of the class and picked up a Guitar

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh_

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

When I was done Edward was looking at me with love and lust in his eyes and everyone was looking at me in awe I put down the Guitar and walked back over to my seat everyone started to cheer. When the bell rang Edward put his hands on my waist and walked out of class

"We are cutting the rest of the day" He told me while we walked out into the parking lot

"Ok lets go to my place" I told him giving him a kiss a got in his car and I got on my bike he rolled down his window

"Follow me Baby" I told him and we pulled out of the school parking lot going on the highway I knew I could go fast because Edward like to drive fast like he was a vampire when we were near the road when I made the turn Edward soon followed when me pulled up to the house when I pulled off I got off my bike and waited for Edward. Edward car pulled up and he got and looked at the house in awe he walked up to me

"Wow your house is amazing" He said giving me a kiss

"Come on lover boy let me show you the inside" I said leading him into the house we walked into the house and I showed him all the room last was mine I opened the door

"So this is my room" I told him he walked in a looked at my music and my book when he looked at the bed he gave me a questionable look

"Why do you have a bed if you don't sleep" He ask I walked over to him and pushed him on the bed straddling him

"Well just because I don't sleep does not mean that I don't need a bed" I told him giving him a kiss I could feel the lust in the air I push him on the bed and I could feel is erection pressing into me I moaned and so did he we pulled apart panting

"I need you Edward" I told him I let him move so now I was under him

"Are you sure I mean I don't want to rush you" I told me and I knew he was telling me the truth but I needed him like I needed blood

"Yes" I moaned I started to take off my shirt when Edward stopped me

"That's my job" he told me as he took my shirt he let out a groan as he saw me lacy blue bra

"I love this color on you love" He told me as he unhooked my bra throwing it to where my shirt was I could feel my nipples hard as he touched me

"Edward please" I moaned I could feel myself getting wetter

"Please what love" He asked his voice husky

"Touch me" I asked Edward dropped his head to begin sucking on my right nipple, grazing it lightly with his teeth. I could fell Edward pop the button of my jeans and his hand finding my pussy he moaned

"You're so wet love" He said I arched my back, trying to shift my breasts closer to his hot mouth and my dripping pussy closer to his probing hand. I have never felt anything like this Edward stop sucking on my nipple and told me to lift my hips up and he removed my jean

"God love your soaked" He told me as he traced the outside of my panties

"All for you" I moaned out I looked up and he

"You have to many clothes on baby" I told me and he chuckled and stood up removing his clothing so quick I would have thought he was a vampire I could see his erection straining threw his boxers His lips met mine and his tongue came out to probe delicately at my mouth, slipping between my teeth he took my hand and placed them on my side

"Keep those right there," he murmured against my lips before pulling away to kiss down my body slowly, licking and nipping as he went. Once he'd reached the waistband of my panties he chuckled, hooking two fingers in each side and pulling them down my hips and off my dangling legs. "So beautiful," he breathed as he stepped back to stare at me, lying stretched out, naked for him to see . A light breeze blew and I shivered as it played across my body, Edward was smirking wickedly.

"Mine," he whispered so quietly that I if was not a vampire I would not have heard "My very own," he murmured as he dropped to his knees in front of the table and I gasped as he laid a chaste kiss onto the top of my mound.

"Tell me," he dipped his head and then tentatively licked at my swollen clit. "Tell me you're mine."

My stomach coiled, the heat inside of it ignited by his tongue causing me to squirm. His lips circled my nub and sucked it into his mouth hard, and I began to shake, almost convulsing as all my muscles tightened and white lights exploded inside my head. I shivered as I opened my eyes and found him licking up the juices coming from my body. "Say it," he warned. "Say it or I'll stop right now."

"Yours," I whimpered. I wanted my first orgasm to happen with him in me he kept sucking my clit

"Stop" I yelled he looked up at me

"I want the first time I cum for you to be in me" I told me he got up and went to get something from his pants a condom

"You don't need a condom I can't get pregnant I told him" He dropped he condom on the floor and came over to me and hovered over me I could feel is cock at my entrance I pulled him close to me. He looked down, grabbed his cock, and slowly pushed it inside me. He moaned. I screamed s he broke my barrier

"You're a virgin you should have told me I would have gone slower I am so sorry love are you ok " he asked, scared.

"It was a scream of pleasure don't worry it hurt but only a little" I told him he started to move

"Uhh… come on Edward… oh God… I can handle… it. Please… faster… Lose… control!" I strained a little bit at the end. His tempo picked up. He pushed his perfect torso against mine. He kissed me. We both moaned and yelled and went, "Oh God!" After several minutes, I started to come. I pushed my body against his, and pushed my body against his. I screamed, "Yes!" and then Edward stopped.

"How was that?" he asked, panting

"Good, but it's not over yet," I demanded. "We're not finished. If you forgot, I'm a girl. I can go all night, or until you come. So come on." He picked up tempo again. We did the same thing again for almost an hour. To feel his hot body against my ice skin. Edward started losing tempo. I could tell he wanted to come. I grabbed his ass, and pushed him in as close as possible. Him in me this far made me come again. He pushed in really hard, but was slow. I could feel his cock slash inside me and his semen splash into me. It felt so good. It was magnificent, spiritual, and intimate.

We kissed each other as Edward slowly came to a stop. He pulled way and rolled over and laid next to me

"I love you" He panted out

"I love you to rest " I kissed him I could tell he was tired I grabbed me by my waist and push me into his chest __________________________________________________________________

10-15 Review's next week

20-25 Review's 4 days

30-35 Reviews 2 Days

-OK now I don't know if I should make Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie into vampires so let me know what you think

-Also should Bella and Edward be able to have a child

-Also i'm going to start i new story not many chapter Edward is a geek in forks high school On this way to Chicago his plain is going to crash when Bella Vampire saves him because she feels a contention to him and it goes from there so tell me what you think on that as well

-Thank you all who review


	11. Chapter 12

Hey everyone here it goes hope you like it

I have my other story up if you like this one you will love that one please read it

This Chapter has Lemons

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bella Pov

I laid they all night next to Edward watching him sleep he looked so cute I wiggled my way out of his grip without waking him up I put on some clothes I was going to his house to pick him up some stuff to wear and then going hunting after that. I arrived at his house and went to his room and pick out boxers and clothing for him when I was done I put it in a bag and got whatever else he needed. I ran back to the house and went up to my room putting the things down next to the bed I took out a pen and paper

_Dear Edward_

_ If you wake up and I am not back I went hunting make yourself at home _

_ Love _

_ Bella_

I put the note down and jumped out the window and took off running when I smelt deer by the river I took off running north when I was done hunting at had 4 deer. I took off running back to the house because it was already 6 and Edward should be waking up soon. When I got back to the house Edward was still sleeping I could tell because of his heart. I went down stairs I went into the kitchen and started to cook breakfast for him hey just because I am a vampire and don't eat does not mean that I don't know how to cook. When I heard Edward getting up I heard the showering running it must have read my letter thinking I was still hunting after a couple of minutes later Edward was coming down the stairs and he walked into the kitchen

"I thought you were still hunting because of your letter" he said coming up to me and wrapping him arm around me waist giving me a kiss

"I got back 30 mins ago I did not want to wake you so I made you breakfast" I told him

"You did not have to you know" He told me

"I know but I wanted to now go sit at the table everything is there just pick what you want" I told him he took my hand and we walk to the table he sat down and I sat down next to him

"This is really good what would happen if I told you to have some food" He asked while taking a bite of the pancakes that where in front of him

"Well as a vampire it would taste like dirt but I could turn human and if would be the same for you" I told him his eyes were wide

"You can turn human" He asked

"Yep heart beat and all but it is painful and then to turn back into a vampire I go through the same 3 days that he would take when I was first transformed" I told him

"Wow" Was all he said I had to let him know that I was not going to be in school because it would be sunny

"I am not going to school today or tomorrow because it is going to be sunny" I told him

"Oh because you sparkle in the sun" He said laughing

"Yes because I sparkle in the sun" I told him

"Well can I come here after school" He asked he was done with his food and he got up to put it in the sink I heard him cleaning it he came back 2 minutes later

"Of Course you can" I told him getting up and giving him a kiss

"You need to leave before your late for school" I told him giving him another kiss

"Do I have to" He sounded like a five years old I burst out laughing

"Yes the sooner you go the sooner you can come here" I told him we walked to the door and he gave me another kiss before heading to his car

"See you later love" He told me as he drove off I went back into the house and could not wait to see Edward later

Edward Pov

I spent the night with Bella I know that it may sound girly but I am happy that we gave our virginities I had forgotten I was so caught up in the moment that I just let go. But she said that she was ok and I was thankful I never wanted to hurt her again she is my life I was driving to school wondering what Bella said about her being able to turn human again but it was painful then to turn back into a vampire it would be like the first time she transformed. But I could not help but wondered if she could turn human would we be able to have a child together I could picture it a little girl with Bella's old brown eyes and my color hair and a little boy that had my green eyes and Bella's brown hair with my hair color in a well. I shook those things out of my head as I pulled up into forks parking lot next to Emmett's jeep I got out of my car

"Hey guys" I said walking up to them

"So what happened with you and Bella yesterday" Emmett asked with a huge smile on his face

"Nothing we went to her house and hang out" I told them

"Were is Bella by the way" Alice asked

"She didn't feel well so she stood home" I told them but I think Alice could tell that I was not telling her the truth we were talking for a while when we all started to walk into school my classes went quick I went to my class before lunch with was history and sat down at my desk when I heard someone next to me I looked over and it was Tanya what the hell did she want

"Hey Eddie" Tanya said her voice sounded like a bunch of nails going across a board

"Hey Tanya" I said not looking at her why could she not get it that I was with Bella and I would never be with her

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet me for lunch on the bleachers" She said lucky think that Bella was not here because Tanya would be dead by no

"Tanya the answer to your question is no I am with Bella now that shit I used to do it over" I told her you could see the anger in her eyes

"What the hell does she have that I don't have" She said I was getting pissed why can't she just let me be

"She is everything you're not smart, beautiful , lovable and so much more" I told her I could see that she was going to have a bitch fit

"Look here Edward Mason you are mine you will always be mine just because you are with that slut means nothing" Tanya said how I wanted to hit her but I didn't

"I am never your ok and Bella is not a slut unlike you that has had sec with every boy in this school besides me , Jasper, and Emmett." I told her she looked at me shocked I realized that the whole class was looking at us and so was the teacher

"Mr. Mason , Ms. Tomas is there a problem" Mr. Smith asked

"No sir" I said I stopped looking and Tanya and turned my attention to the teacher I could tell that Tanya kept looking at me like she wanted to say something but she never did. When the bell rang I got my stuff as quick as I could and left the room before I Tanya had a chance to say anything I walked into the lunch room got my lunch and went to the our table and sat down

"Hey guys what up" I asked

"Party at my house tonight" Emmett said man it was a not even Friday and he was throwing a party

"Yea why not" I said

"Well we are leaving early to get ready for it so we will see you tonight" and with that they all left and I was at the table by myself maybe I should leave to and go to Bella's house and invite her to the party I know she would love to go. I got up from my seat and dropped the food in the garbage and left. I walked to my car and took off to Bella's house when I pulled up there was a Mercedes in the drive way I pulled up next to in and got out. The door opened and Bella was standing looking at me with a smile on her face I walked over to her and gave her a kiss

"MMM what are you going here you should be in school" She told me

"I know but I missed you and I wanted to talk to you" I told

"Well come in my parents are here so you can meet them" She said leading me into her house shit I was scared what if they don't like me for what I did to her when we walked into the living room a women stood she caramel hair and same golden eyes that Bella had next to her was he had blond hair and also the same Golden eyes

"Mom ,Dad this is Edward Mason my boyfriend" Bella said Ms Cullen came up to me and gave me a hug

"It's so nice to finally meet you Edward Bella has not stopped talking about you" Ms. Cullen I looked at Bella and if she could blush she would have

"Nice to meet you to Ms. Cullen" I told her

"Call me Esme Dear" She told me Mr. Cullen stepped up to me

"Nice to meet you Edward" Dr. Cullen said shaking my hand

"You to " I told him

"Please call me Carlisle" He told me

"Well we are going up to my room" Bella told her parents they just smiled at Bella we started to walk to her room

"So what do you want to talk to me about" She said as we sat on her bed

"Well tonight Emmett is having are party and I wanted to know if you wanted to go" I asked her

"Of course" She told me giving me a kiss things started to get heated the next thing I know all I have is my boxers on and all she has is her panties.

"Wait your parents are down stairs" I told her but I really did not want to stop but is weird to have sex with your girlfriends parents in the house and since there a vampires with the hearing and shit

"Don't worry they left" She told me while planting kisses a long my neck I flipped us over so that I was hovering over her giving her kissing She was getting inpatient because she ripped my boxers and her panties off

"I need you in me now Edward" She moaned that all I needed and I trusted myself into her she was so tight and wet

"Faster Harder" Bella moaned and I pulled out of her and slammed back in I could feel her walls clamp around me I brought my finger to play with her clit

"That's right baby cum on my cock" I told her

"Edddwarrrddd" She screamed is came with a few more thrust I spilled into her while screaming her name I pulled out of hr and laid next to she put her head on my chest

"I love you" She told me

"I love you to love forever" I told her giving her a kiss we stood there for a while in one another's arm's I was home. Home was where Bella is I would follow her to hell and back when my phone rang . I got up from the bed and looked who it was it was Alice I got back over to the bed and laid down

"Who is it" Bella asked

"Alice" I told her I picked up the phone

"Where are you Edward it 8" Alice told me when I looked at the time it was 8 shit time goes my quick

"I am at Bella house she getting ready" I told Alice

"Hurry up and get your asses over here" She said and she hung up the phone

"Man time passes by quick" I told Bella

"Come on lets go take a shower and get ready for the party" Bella told me we got up off the bed and went to take a shower when we were done I realized that I had no clothing shit I did not want to put on what I had for school

"I need to go to my house to get cloths" I told Bella, Bella looked at with a smile on her face

"No you don't" She told me and I looked at her confused next thing I know she closed her eyes and when she opened them we were both dressed me in a black button down shirt Blue jeans and Black sneakers and Bella had on a Blue Corset with Black Jeans and Blue flats

"See don't need to go home" She told me with a smile on her face I walked up to her and gave her a kiss

"That was cool" I said she laughed

"Come on lover boy let head to his party and have some fun" She told me we walked out her room and out of her house and got into my car and drove off to Emmett's house a whole bunch of cars parked along the road. I pulled up and parked and I and Bella got out

"You ready" I asked Bella while putting my hand on her waist

"Yep can't wait" She said we walked into the house everyone was drinking and dancing having a good time

"Belllllla Edwwward" Emmett was drunk you could tell as he came up to Bella and picked her up into a hug she laughed

"Hey Emmett put me down" Bella said

"I am sssssoooo happy you made it" He slurred out

"Well have fun" He told us as we walked off

"Come on let's get a drink" I told her I took her hand and walked to were the liquor was

"So what do you want" I asked Bella Emmett always had a lot of liquor at his parties

"Anything really" She told me I put vodka and soda in a cup and gave it to her

"How can you drink liquor" I asked her as I took a sip of my drink

"Well it bothers but I will drink it to look normal" She told me she set her cup down

"Come on let go dance" She told me I put my cup down and we walked to where everyone was dancing as we got to the dance floor 'Flow rida get low' Came on

_Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]  
Boots with the fur [With the fur]  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy]  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

[Verse 1:]  
I ain't never seen nuthin that'll make me go,  
this crazy all night spendin my dough  
Had a million dollar vibe and a bottle to go  
Dem birthday cakes, they stole the show  
So sexual, she was flexible  
Professional, drinkin X and ooo  
Hold up wait a minute, do I see what I think I  
Whoa  
Did I think I seen shorty get low  
Ain't the same when it's up that close  
Make it rain, I'm makin it snow  
Work the pole, I got the bank roll  
Imma say that I prefer them no clothes  
I'm into that, I love women exposed  
She threw it back at me, I gave her more  
Cash ain't a problem, I know where it goes

She had them

[Chorus:]  
Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]  
Boots with the fur [With the fur]  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack  
[Ayy]  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

[Verse 2:]  
Hey  
Shawty what I gotta do to get you home  
My jeans full of gwap  
And they ready for Shones  
Cadillacs Maybachs for the sexy grown  
Patrone on the rocks that'll make you moan

One stack (come on)  
Two stacks (come on)  
Three stacks (come on, now that's three grand)  
What you think I'm playin baby girl

I'm the man, I'll bend the rubber bands

That's what I told her, her legs on my shoulder  
I knew it was ova, that Henny and Cola  
Got me like a Soldier  
She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her  
So lucky oo me, I was just like a clover  
Shorty was hot like a toaster  
Sorry but I had to fold her,  
Like a pornography poster  
She showed her

[Chorus:]  
Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]  
Boots with the fur [With the fur]  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy]  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

[Verse 3:]  
Whoa  
Shawty  
Yea she was worth the money  
Lil mama took my cash,  
and I ain't want it back,  
The way she bit that rag,  
got her them paper stacks,  
Tattoo above her crack,  
I had to handle that,

I was on it, sexy woman, let me shownin  
They be want it two in the mornin  
I'm zonin in them rosay bottles foamin  
She wouldn't stop, made it drop  
Shorty did that pop and lock,  
Had to break her off that gwap  
Gah it was fly just like my glock

[Chorus:]  
Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]  
Boots with the fur [With the fur]  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy]  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

By the time the we were done dancing I had a hard on shit I knew that she could feel it because she turned around and smiled at me I took my hand and pulled me upstairs into one of the empty room's she took of my belt and lowered my pants I felt her cold hand wrap around me

"Bella" I moaned it felt so good then I felt her mouth on me and I almost came right there she started to bob her head up and down

"Bbella ….omg don't stop" I told her put my hand on her head and guided her

"Shit Bella im going cum" I told her panting but she did not move and a came in her mouth and she swallowed it all she redid my pants and I pulled her into a kiss

"Love that was amazing" I told her

"My turn" I told her I started to undo her jeans when she stopped me

"This was about you " She told me

"Are you sure love" I told her

"Yes I am sure" She told me giving me a kiss and we left the room and went down stairs back to the party

"Bella" we looked to see who it was it was Alice

"Hey Bella Edward how long how you been here" She asked

"For a while" Bella told her

"Come on we are going shot" Alice told her she grabbed Bella hand and dragged her to the kitchen I followed we started to do the shots Alice had asked Bella go with her to the bathroom. So I went to the living room to sit down. I closed my eyes and put my head back I am fucked up when I felt someone come and sit on my lap. When I opened my eyes it was Tanya before I could say anything she started to kiss me when I heard a gasp I push Tanya off to see a pissed of Bella

"Bella it no what it looks like she kissed me" I told her I could not lose her

"Bella told you Edward would leave you for me" Tanya said I stood up and Bella came up to me thinking she was going to slap me but she kissed me

" I know you did not kiss her mind reading babe" She told me I had a huge smile on my face Bella turned to Tanya and boy if looks could kill Tanya would be dead

"Look stay the fuck away from Edward you fucking slut he don't want you try that shit again and trust me I will hurt you" Bella told Tanya by now the music had stopped and everyone was looking Bella turned and started coming to me when Tanya grabbed Bella hair and pulled it back. Like that would hurt Bella , Bella turned around and punch Tanya in her nose and it started to bleed

"Next time you even lay a finger on me you will get much worse than a broken nose" Bella told Tanya that shit was hot Bella came up to me and gave me a kiss Tanya got up and left holding her nose saying something about getting Bella back. The rest of the night went ok no more problems the last thing I remember is going up to the guest bedroom with Bella and going to sleep Bella by my side.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

10-20 Reviews next week

20 and up Monday


	12. Chapter 13

**Here it goes i hope you like it**

**I have a new story up as well please take a look**

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed **

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

Bella P.O.V

After what happened with Tanya, Edward was drinking and we were dancing as well by the time it was 2 am everyone was gone and me and Edward went to the extra bed room that was left. He laid down and I was next to him and he fell to sleep. I lay remembering when I hit Tanya and the look on Edward face he was scared that I was going to kill Tanya because of her blood. Tanya was thinking how she was going to get be back she was planning to find some dirt on me and tell the whole school, good luck with that. I got up from the bed and walked down stairs this place is a mess cups all of the place liquor bottles to, plates and other stuff. Since I had time to kill so I got the cleaning things I would needed and started to clean. I will never understand how people can make such a mess I went over to the radio and lowered it so that could hear it. After a couple of songs I was done cleaning everything was put away. When I looked at the time it was 7 am I knew that they would not be going to school today. But I could not leave this house because it was going to be sunny unless I change the weather. I walked back up the stairs and went back into the room with Edward.

I was going to tell them who I was and what I was, I just hope that they will not freak out. I went to take a shower letting the hot water hit my body when I was done I pictured what I wanted to wear and I was done. I looked at the time and it was 10 and everyone was still sleeping. I knew that they would be waking up soon so I went down stairs and into the kitchen and started to cook. About 15 mins into cooking I heard Edward getting up I heard him walking down the stairs

"Good morning love" He said wrapping his hands around my waist

"Good morning" I said turning around and giving him a kiss on the lips

"Did all that really happen last night" He asked

"If you are talking about me hitting Tanya then yes" I said getting free from his grip and stacked the pancakes that I was making onto a plate

"Oh I thought it was a dream" He said and I laughed as I set the pancakes down on the table

"Well it was not hey she got what was coming to her" I told him he sat down in a chair and grabbed my waist and pulled me to sit on his lap

"Yep" Was all he said and he started to kiss down my neck I moaned

"Edward not here everyone is waking up" I said

"Fine" He said like a five year old

"I am going to tell them today about me being a vampire" I told him he looked at me shocked

"Are you sure that a good idea" He said worried

"Hey need to know I can already see that Alice will want to go shopping and when I tell her no she will want to know why. Also they should know that they are friends with a vampire" I told him I could tell from his eyes he knew that I was right

"Fine" Was all he said I knew that everyone else was up already and coming down

"Everyone's up" I told him I got off his lap and took the seat next to him

"FOOD" Emmett screamed which earned him a smack in the head from Rose

"Ow Rose what was not for" Emmett said rubbing his head

"It's too early for you to scream and my head hurts" She said as they sat down

"Why who made all this" Jasper said

"Me" I said and they all looked at me shocked

"You cooked all this man if I was not with Rose" Emmett said which for that Rosalie glared at him

"Eat up" I said they started to eat

"Bella you're not eating" Alice asked

"Nope I ate earlier " I said when everyone was done eating they put all the plates into the sink

"Shopping" Alice said

"Alice not today maybe tomorrow" Edward said talking my hand as he lead me to the living me he sat down and I sat down on his lap everyone followed

"Why not we missed school already" She said pouting that was not going to work on me

"Come on pixie don't you have enough clothing" Emmett said

"No we are going" Was all Alice said he got up and took my hand and tried to move me from Edward lap

" Alice I am not going I can't" I told her

"What do you mean you can't" She asked

"Well it's sunny outside and I can't go out" I told her

"Man that I good one shit I can use that next time she wants to go shopping "said Emmett

"Are you going to tell them now" Edward said so only I could hear

"Yes" I told him

"Guys you might want to sit down I have something to tell you all" I said they all looked at me wondering what I have to say but Alice took a seat next to Jasper

"What do you need to tell us" Rosalie asked

"Have any of you noticed anything different about me" I asked them

"Yea your skin is cold" Alice said

"Your eyes are gold" Jasper said

"You never eat around us" Emmett said

"Your more beautiful than me" Rosalie said Edward started to laugh at that one and so did everyone else

"Well I am not human" I told them they all looked at me like I had three heads

"What do you mean you are not human" Alice asked

"I was at one time but not anymore" I said I could feel the fear coming off of them

"Then what are you?" Emmett asked

"If I tell you, you guys can't tell anyone" I said they all said yes

"I am a vampire" I said and Emmett started to laugh

"This is a joke right vampires don't exist" Emmett said still laughing

"Emmett she is not joking she is a vampire" Edward said they all got up quick and backed away.

"Edward get away from her she can kill you" Jasper said while bringing Alice behind him

"She is not going to hurt you" Edward said I got up from his lap

"Look if I wanted to kill you, you would be dead by now. Why don't you all take a seat and I will answer all your questions" I told them they all went to take their seats but I could tell that they did not really want to

"How long have you been a vampire" Jasper asked me '

"A year and a half" I said

"How did you become a vampire" Alice asked and I could feel Edward stiffen he was thinking about how they would react when they found out that I am or was Bella Swan

"Now what I am going to tell you is the truth and you need to let me finish before an of you say anything. I am Bella Swan" I paused shocked written on all their faces

"After what you all did to me beating me to the brink of death, Carlisle found me and saved me if it was not for him I would be dead right now. You need to know that all I wanted to do it get all of you back for what you did to me. All because I stood up for myself I spent a year in England doing different things but I wanted to come back. To see my father when I saw that he was happy I was happy for him, I was shocked to say the least when I found out that you still go to my grave and put flowers on it. Asked Edward here I scared the shit out of him two times and I was going to do the same to you guys playing on your fear but I didn't and you want to know why? , Because I forgive you all of you because even though you took my life you all have me one back. I have done things in this past year that I would have never done and for that I thank you" I said everyone of them had tears in their eye

"Bella" Was all Alice said she got up and I got up as well and she gave me a hug still crying. She went to go sit by Jasper again and I went by Edward

"Are you go love" Edward asked

"Yea" I told him

"What does being a vampire mean" Emmett asked I could tell he wanted to know and so did everyone else

"Well we have super speed, strength, hearing, eye site, never aging and some vampires have extra gifts. Yes Emmett I do have gifts see most vampire have only one I have about 50 or so" I told them

"What can you do" Rosalie asked

"I can read minds, control the elements, change my appearance and a lot more" I told them

"So you know what I am thinking right now" Emmett said he was thinking about him and Rosalie

"Emmett I really don't need to see what you and Rosalie do" I said which Emmett looked shocked and Rosalie glared at Emmett

"It's must be cool to be a vampire then" Jasper said

"No it's really not, there a price to pay with being a vampire for instants female vampires can't have children, you never age and you see the one you love die it's hard" I told them

"So if that the case then why are you with Edward if he is just going to die" Alice asked

"Because he's not" I told them

"YOU PLAN ON CHANGING HIM INTO A VAMPIRE" Rosalie screamed getting up

"Yes" I said

"Edward you can't be serious becoming a vampire are you crazy they drink human blood, you are going to let her turn you into a monster" Rosalie said which Edward got pissed off I got off his lap

"First off all Bella is not monster ok and she does not drink human blood only animal blood and why the fuck do you care I love her and want to be with her forever" Edward said Rosalie looked shocked

"Would you turn us into vampires" Alice said Edward looked at me

"You don't know what you're asking Alice. Edward is my mate I knew that the moment I saw him I could not live without him so that's why I am turning him and also because he wants to. Are you willing you give up not being able to have children." I asked her

"I don't know" She answered

"Look I know this is a lot to take in but you have time if any of you decide you want to become a vampire then I will do it but if not I will not" I told them Edward took a seat next to me we started to take them asking he different questions about vampires. I told them everything about how long it takes and the burning pain that you feel. About how human drinking vampires have red eyes and animal drinkers have golden eyes. When Alice asked me why I could not go into the sun instead of telling her I showed her. Which got Emmett laughing sating I look like a disco ball because I sparkle which got everyone laughing including me.

"Would you guys like to come over this weekend to my house" I asked them

"Hell yea" Emmett said

"Sleep over" Alice and Rosalie said

"Wait I have a question you said you don't eat human food or drink, but at the party you were drinking" Jasper said

"Human food taste like dirt and as for the drinking I can it burns my throat but I just throw it up later" I told him

"Shit I need to get going it getting late" Alice said when I looked at the time it was already 8 at night,boy did the time go by

"Yea me too" Jasper said we all got up

"Well see you guys tomorrow" Jasper and Alice said while they left

"Yes I am leaving too" Edward said

"Me too " I said

"Bye Rose and Emmett" I said Edward took my hand and we left

"You ok love" He asked while opening the car door for me

"Yea" Was all I said Edward got into the driver's seat and he took off

"They took it all pretty good" Edward said

"Yes but there were still scared of me. Alice, Jasper and Emmett are ok with it for the most part but Rosalie is not she does not want to become a vampire and not be able to have children." I told Edward he looked at me and he understood

"But for the most part today went ok" He told me taking my hand

"Yes it did" I told him as we were pulling up to his house I smelt vampires

"Edward stop the car" I told him and he did

"What's wrong" He asked looking worried

"Vampires 3 of them in your house they caught my scent and looking for me" I told him he looked scared

"Humans drinkers" Was all he said and I said yes at vampire speed I switch my seat with him and took off driving to my house this was not good I need to get to home and to Carlisle fast

______________________________________________________________________________________

**1-10 Reviews-2weeks**

**20-30 Reviews-1 week**

**30 and up 3 days**

**Thank you for everyone who Reviews this chapter**


	13. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone Here it is After this Chapter there will be only one chapter left till the story is done **

**Also I have a poll up please go a vote **

Bella P.O.V

I raced home I knew those scents Victoria , James and Laurent. Human drinking vampires that I happen to come across one time when I was hunting. James wanted me to be his mate even though he was with Victoria, I knew that Edward was safe but I needed to get everyone else here because they will track my scent to Alice's and Emmett's house.

"Why are there vampires at my house" Edward asked his voice panicked

"There looking for me one of them want me as his mate even though he already has one" I told Edward as we pulled up in front of my house

"If he has a mate why would he want you?"Edward asked

"For looks and power" I told him as we got out of the car.

"Carlisle, Esme" I called as we entered the house

"What's wrong Bella" They both asked

"Victoria, James and Laurent are at Edwards house looking for me" I told them and they growled

"Look I need you to watch Edward I needed to get the others and bring them here so I know that they are safe." I told them

"Be careful" Esme said giving me a hug

"I always am" I told her

"I love you Edward you will be ok" I told him giving him a kiss on the lips

"Come back in one piece love" He told me

"Remember Edward I am powerful they can't hurt me" I told him giving him one last kiss before heading to my car. I took off I knew that I needed to kill them because if I did not they will keep coming back. First stop was to Emmett's when I pulled up there where two heart beats Emmett's and Rosalie's. I got out of the car at vampire speed and knocked on the door and Emmett opened it

"Hey Bella what are you doing here" Emmett asked

"I need you and Rosalie to come with me now. Don't' ask no question please just hurry" I told them Rosalie walking up to us

"Come on Rose we are going with Bella" Emmett said grabbing Rosalie's hand

"Where are we going" Rosalie asked as we got into my car

"I am going to pick up Alice and Jasper then we are going to my house" I told them as I took off they both were scared. I pulled up next to Alice's house left the car and knocked on her door

"Bella" Alice asked shocked

"Alice you need to come with me" I said to her

"Ok" She said well that was easy we walked to the car and he got into the back seat

"Where does Jasper live" I asked them

"Just drive Bella I tell you" Alice said and I took off Jasper's house was only 5 mins from Alice's

"Stay Alice" I told her as she was about to open the door and I got out of the car. I knocked on his door and he opened it

"Bella what are you doing here is everything ok" Jasper asked

"Jasper you need to come with me Alice is in my car" told him that all he needed he locked the door and we walked to the car

"Now can you tell us what's going on" Rosalie asked as I took off

"Wait till we get to my house and then I will tell you" I told them

"Buy why can't you just tell us now" She asked once again and I paid no mind to her as I pulled up in front of my house everyone looked at it in awe

"You live here" Alice asked

"Yep" I told her

"Wow" Jasper said

"I thought you would live somewhere darker and scarier" Emmett said and I rolled my eyes I got out of the car and everyone followed me

"Come on in" I said and we walked into the living room where Edward was eating and Carlisle and Esme where talking

"Hello Love" Edward said getting up and giving me a kiss I was surprised that he was not freaked out.

"Why don't you all have a seat" I told them and they did

" Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie this is Esme and Carlisle my parents for all intense purposes" I told them

"Hello" They all said

"It's so good to finally meet you" Esme said

"So Bella why are we here" Alice asked

"There are human drinking vampires here and they were at Edward's house. There looking for me and since I have been at both Alice's and Emmett's house they might go there and I did not want you guys to get hurt" I told them they all looked shocked

"So there coming after us" Rosalie asked

"I don't know but I did not want to chance it you are all safe if you here with me" I told them

"This is all your fault" Rosalie said

"Rosalie calm down "Edward told her

"Do you smell that" I asked Carlisle and Esme at vampire speed

"Yes" They both said shit there about a mile away and coming here

"I am sorry" I told them

"What's wrong Bella" Edward asked

"The vampires should be here in a minute" I told them they all looked scared when the Bell rang

"You will be ok" I told them giving Edward a kiss on the lips

"James, Victoria , Laurent it's nice to see you again what are you doing here" Carlisle asked

_Do I smell human- Laurent _

_Why does James want her anyways- Victoria _

_Human good I am hungry- James _ That made me growl

"We were just passing by and we caught your scents may we come in" James said

"Of course" Carlisle said the moment they came into view James saw Edward holding my hand and Growled

"Who's this" James snarled

"My mate" I told him he got pissed

"You picked a human as a mate" He growled he was planning on killing every human in this room Carlisle was by my side in a moment Everyone behind us.

"Leave now James that none of your concern" I told him growling at him.

"Nope if you come with us I will leave your humans alone" James said I needed to get them as far away from Edward and everyone else

"Fine" I told them

"Bella you can't" Alice

"Don't do this love" Edward

"If it's the only way to keep you safe than I am going to " I told him giving him a kiss on the lips. I turned around and walked to James, Victoria and Laurent

_Don't' worry I will be back in no time just let me get rid of them- I told them all and they all looked at me shocked_

"Come on lets go" I said and we took off running I wanted to be at least a couple of miles away so I can get rid of them I stopped when we were 15 miles away from the house

"Why are you stopping" James asked

"Because I am not going with you" I told them all they all stopped

"Yes you are or your little humans will die" James growled at me

"None of you will get pass me" I growled at them crouching down and they did the same

"It's three against one little girl you think you can stop us" Victoria said

"I know that I can stop you" I told them

"Have it your way when we are done with you will go after you little friends" James said and Victoria lunged for me but I quickly moved out of the way

"I am giving you one last warning leave before I kill you all" I said my voice cold this time James lunged for me and I grabbed him my the throat

"LET HIM GO" Victoria growled at me

"I warned you to leave but you did not hear me" I snarled at him with that I made my hand on fire and what was once James was now a pile of ash

"YOU KILLED HIM" Victoria said

"I warned him" I said she came running to me and I threw a fire ball at her and she was died

"Laurent I am giving you a chance leave and never come back because if you do you will have the same fate as James and Victoria" I told him and he took off running and I was running back to the house. But before I went I needed to hunt when I was done hunting I ran as quick as I could home. I walked into the front door and into the living room. When Edward saw me he ran up to me giving me a passionate kiss on the lip

"Never do that to me again I was so scared" He said

"I won't there gone so you don't have to worry" I told him

"I so glad or ok Bella" Esme said pulling me into a hug

"You made it back" Carlisle said giving me a hug

"Of course I did" I told them Alice came running up to me

"You scared me I thought I lost my best friend" She told me

"You will never lose me" I told her giving her a hug

"Thank you for saving us" Rosalie said before giving me a huge

"Any time" I told her

"You kick butt didn't you Bella" Emmett told me giving me a hug and I laughed

"Yes I did" I told him

"Glad or ok" Jasper said

"Me to" I said walked back to Edward he put his hand around my waist. We all went to sit back down

"What happened" Carlisle asked I told them how I killed James and Victoria and let Laurent free he would not come around here and if he did I would kill him. Carlisle and Esme left and Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward ad myself stayed talking for a while. I asked them if they wanted to stay and they did. Edward and I walked into my room and I got changes into pajamas I laid down next to Edward.

"I love you" He said giving me a kiss

" I love you too" I told him and he fell asleep I just laid next to him.

1 year later

Edward P.O.V

During the past year a lot has happened Rosalie found out that she was pregnant. When Emmett found out he screamed like a girl then fainted. Rosalie had twins a girl and a boy and named then Emmett Whytt McCartney Jr and Samantha Lee McCartney. Jasper and Alice are still going strong on her birthday he asked her to marry him she of course said yes. As for Bella and me we are still in love as ever. As for everyone else Tanya back off after she got pregnant with Mike Newton's baby as did everyone else that was trying to break me and Bella up. Today is the day that I am going to asked Bella to marry me in front of all our family and friends when I introduced Bella to my mother and father they both where happy that I found someone that I love with all my heart. I asked my mother for my grandmother's ring and she happily gave it to me. As for right now I am getting ready to go over to Bella's house for the graduation party I grabbed my grandmother's ring and put it into my pocket and left. I pulled up into Bella house the music loud I got out of the car and saw Bella waiting for me by the front door

"Hello love" I told her giving her a kiss

"Hello Handsome I missed you" She told me and I laughed

"It's only been 30 mins" I told her

"Well to long if you ask me come one" She said I put my hand around her waist and we walked into her house. When we entered the house I said hi to everyone

" I will be back love" I told her giving her a kiss I walked over to Alice since Bella would be able to hear us talking I ripped a piece of paper and wrote to her

_Is everything ready_

**Yep I got the prefect song **

_What song did you pick?_

**Not Telling you **

_Fine just go play it_.

With that she took off and when ' Love story' by Taylor swift came on. This was the first song me and Bella dance to. I walked up to Bella

"Would you like to dance" I told her she took my hand and we walked to the dance floor.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

When the song ended I got down on one knee and everything went quite. Bella looked at me shocked

"Bella you are my life and without you I would be nothing. You showed me how to love and be loved in returned. I love you and I would be honored to have you as my wife will you marry me" I told her putting my grandmother's ring on her finger

"Yes a million time yes" She screamed and I jumped up and kissed her everyone started to applauded.

"She said YES" I screamed which caused everyone to laugh Life could not get any better than this.

Next Chapter will be the Epilogue

Let's see if I can get over 300 reviews I hope so I will update tomorrow if I do

Also I have a poll please go and vote


	14. Epilogue

Edward P.O.V (25 years later)

Looking back at the last 25 years I would never would have thought that life would be the way it is today. It feels like yesterday I had gotten married to Bella

_Flash Back_

_Today was the day I am going to marry the love of my life. Bella and I did not want a big wedding but my mother as well as Esme would not hey take no for an answer. So they invited most of the town as well as some other vegetarian vampires that Bella knows. Right now I am in my room getting ready the guest were already here, the wedding was taking place in the Cullen's house._

"_I can't believe you are getting married Edward" Emmett said _

"_I know a year ago I never would have neither. But now since I have Bella I can" I told Emmett as I fixed my tie_

" _We all can see how much you love you" Jasper said this time _

"_I do more than life itself" I told him _

"_You ready" They asked me and we left the room and walked downstairs. Emmett and Jasper both were my best man. When the music started to play and all the guest started to stand up and there was the love of my life coming down the aisle. She looked like an angel I knew that if she could be crying right now she would have. Carlisle gave Bella to me and she had a huge smile on her face _

"_I love you" I mouthed to her _

"_Love you too" She mouthed back_

"_Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." No one said anything because if they did they would be dead_

"_Do you Edward Anthony Mason take Isabella Cullen to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" The priest ask_

"_I do" I said I could feel my eyes water _

"_Do you Isabella Cullen take Edward Anthony Mason to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?_

"_I do" She said her eyes filling with tears_

"_I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth.  
You may now kiss the bride." The priest said I leaned over and gave Bella a kiss on the lips and everyone started to clap_.

"_I love you Ms. Mason" I told her _

"_I love you too Mr. Mason" She said giving me a kiss_

"_Congratulations son" My dad told me giving me a hug _

"_Thanks dad" I told him I saw Bella being passed around everyone congratulating her. I took Bella as everyone went into the back yard for the reception. When we walked in once again everyone started to clap. _

"_I would like to call Mr. and Ms. Mason for their first dance as Husband and Wife" The D.J said. I took Bella's hand and we walked into the middle of the dance floor _

_My __love__,  
There's only you in my life  
The only thing that's bright_

_My first __love__,  
You're every breath that I take  
You're every step I make_

_And I  
(I-I-I-I-I)  
I want to share  
All my love with you  
No one else will do..._

_And your eyes  
Your eyes, your eyes  
They tell me how much you care  
Ooh yes, you will always be  
My __endless love_

_Two hearts,  
Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives have just begun_

"_I love you" I told her giving her a kiss _

"_Forever" She said back_

_  
Forever  
(Ohhhhhh)  
I'll hold you close __in my arms__  
I can't resist your __charms_

_And love  
Oh, love  
I'll be a fool  
For you,  
I'm sure  
You know I don't mind  
Oh, you know I don't mind_

_'Cause you,  
You mean the world to me  
Oh  
I know  
I know  
I've found in you  
My __endless love_

_Oooh-woow  
Boom, boom  
Boom, boom, boom, boom, booom  
Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom_

_Oooh, and love  
Oh, love  
I'll be that fool  
For you,  
I'm sure  
You know I don't mind  
Oh you know-  
I don't mind_

_And, YES  
You'll be the only one  
'Cause NO one can deny  
This love I have inside  
And I'll give it all to you  
My love  
My love, my love  
My endless love_

_When the song was done I never wanted to let Bella go. We just looked into one another eyes, when we were finally pulled apart my Emmett screaming he wanted to dance with his baby sister. So while they were dancing I dance with my mom. The father and daughter dance was coming up and I knew that Bella wanted Charlie to be the one to dance with. When the father daughter dance came on Carlisle took Bella hand and they started to dance._

_I know a girl  
She puts the color inside of my world  
But she's just like a maze  
Where all of the walls all continually change  
And I've done all I can  
To stand on her steps with my heart in my hands  
Now I'm starting to see  
Maybe it's got nothing to do with me_

_Fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too_

_Oh, you see that skin?  
It's the same she's been standing in  
Since the day she saw him walking away  
Now she's left  
Cleaning up the mess he made_

_So fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too_

_Boys, you can break  
You'll find out how much they can take  
Boys will be strong  
And boys soldier on  
But boys would be gone without the warmth from  
A womans good, good heart_

_On behalf of every man  
Looking out for every girl  
You are the god and the weight of her world_

_So fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too_

_When they were done dancing the reception went well. Bella ate her piece of cake I could tell she was going to be sick and laughed a little she glared at me_

"_You think this is funny. Just wait till you're a vampire I am going to make you eat human food" She told me and I stopped laughing _

"_You love me too much to do that to me" I told her and she laughed _

"_Yes I do love you. But I will still do it to you" She said giving me a kiss the rest of the reception when quick and it was time for me and Bella to go. We went up stairs and got changed into different clothing when we went down stairs everyone was once again congratulating as we were walking to the door everyone started to throw rise at us._

"_Bye" Both me and Bella said as we took off to start the beginning of the rest of our lifes._

_End flashback_

That was one of the happiest days in my life. Me and Bella had decided to change me when I was 18, we had talk about having children and Bella and I decided that we would. She went through the change to become human again while on our honeymoon. But in the end it was worth it even thought pregnant women are a hand full. During the 8 months that she was pregnant she would wake me up in the middle of the night because she was hungry. But in the end it was worth it because on April 15 she gave birth to Anthony Mason and Gabrielle Mason. Anthony looked just like me he had my color eyes and my color hair as well , as for Gabrielle she had her mother's once brown eyes and her brown hair with bronze strikes in them. On my18th birthday Bella changed me into a vampire, I was able to be around my children without hurting them with the help of Bella. We discovered that I could read minds which was cool in a way and not when I have to hear what people think about my wife.

As for Rosalie and Emmett, Rosalie did not want to become a vampire but Emmett did. That changed when on their way home they got into a car accident and Bella had to change them. When they woke up Rosalie was mad but when we told her what had happened she thanked Bella. Alice and Jasper got married and had twins as well; Bella turned them when the twins were a year old. Alice can see the future and Jasper can control and feel emotions. Time went by quick we had to move from Forks we moved to Alaska and having 14 people living in a house was and is crazy. Bella had change Anthony and Gabrielle when there were 17. Rosalie and Emmett children were changed at 17 as well and last but not least Alice and Jaspers twins girls where changed at 16.

Bella and I went back to fork's over the years. I check on my mother and father and Bella check on her father and her sister. We also check on some of our friend's from school because we still looked the same we could never see them. I was brought out of my memories by screaming

"ANTHONY GIVE ITBACK OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL BURN YOUR CAR" Gabrielle screamed. Gabrielle is just like her mother she can copy vampire's powers

"YOU WOULDEN'T DARE" Anthony screamed back I heard running

"Dad tell Anthony to give me my credit card back" Gabrielle said pouting at me she was my little girl

"Anthony give your sister back her card" I called to him

"Fine" He said coming down stairs and giving it to her

"Thank you daddy" She said giving me a kiss on my cheek

"You're welcome baby girl" I told her giving he a kiss on her forehead

"Dad I'm going out" Anthony said

"Fine" I told him and he and Gabrielle left. I walked into the living room Bella sitting down reading a book. I went to sit next to her brining her to my lap

"You know Anthony is just like you love to start trouble" Bella told me and I laughed

"Your right he is" I told her placing kissing along neck which caused her to moan

"You know we have the house all to ourselves for a couple of hours" I told her

"I know" She purred I picked her up and raced to our room

" I love you" She told me

"I love you too Forever" I told her life could not get any better than this

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So this is it the last chapter can I reach 300 review or even over please**

**Also I have a new story up 'Forgotten Love' Please check it out **

**Summary- Before Bella moved to forks she travels back to 1917 and meets a human Edward. They get engaged and married and Bella ends up pregnant while 2 months pregnant Edward gets sick and dies and Bella returns to the year 2005. A couple of days later she moves to forks where she see vampire Edward. But he does not remember her and he is with remembers her but did not what to tell Edward about her. She is married and pregnant to a man that does not remember her. What will happen?**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN=Luvrofink has told everyone that i copied his/her work. I did not know i did not do the lemon for my story my friend did. I would never copy some one esle work i am sorry once again for that and i took it down. **


	16. AN

Hey everyone i have a new story up called Skater girl please check it out also my story Forgotten love


End file.
